


What's My Line?

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles. Each based on one line. You can find the list <a href="http://zankieforlifebaby.tumblr.com/private/137533382035/tumblr_o14w0aRgbw1u487ez">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come over here and make me."

"Zachary," Frankie started, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips, his face impatient with pursed lips. "I thought I told you to get ready. My friends will be here in five minutes," Frankie reminded Zach.

Zach looked up from his phone, shrugging at Frankie. "It'll only take me a second babe," Zach tried. Frankie rolled his eyes as he watched Zach scroll through his phone one more time before he sat it aside. Frankie's bed was a complete mess, the pink sheets tangled with the black comforter. Frankie knew one thing for sure, the door to his room would remain firmly shut tonight.

"You could at least put on a shirt," Frankie tried again. Zach groaned lightly rolling onto his back, his arms splayed wide across the twisted sheets.

"Why don't you come over here and make me," Zach murmured, his eyebrow arched while his lip curled into a smirk. It wasn't that Zach was actually opposed to getting dressed and hanging with Frankie's friends tonight. It was more about how he'd rather stay in the bed they'd thoroughly destroyed earlier this morning.

Frankie couldn't help but smile, chuckling lightly as he took the few steps to the bed. Frankie was already dressed, hair coiffed and shirt pressed, but if he couldn't get his boyfriend out of the room, he wasn't sure what the point was. Frankie climbed onto the bed on his knees, straddling Zach quickly. Zach had his jeans on, no shoes, no shirt, hair still ruffled in that post-coital way it seemed fond of. The hair was sexy as fuck to Frankie, but he wasn't about to tell Zach that. 

Zach's hands found Frankie's hips and Frankie pushed them away, tutting his tongue as he pressed the sides of his shirt down smoothly. Zach took the hint, his hands gliding up the sheets to rest by his head in defeat. Frankie smirked, planting a quick kiss at the hollow of Zach's neck. A few more kisses led to his ear, where Frankie whispered, "Put a fucking shirt on."

Zach laughed again, sitting up suddenly his eyes level with Frankie's. Zach ignored the warning in Frankie's eyes, and kissed him, his lips pressing insistently, his tongue searching for more as his hands gripped Frankie's thighs. Frankie pulled away seconds later, his eyes flashing dangerously before filling with triumph as he grabbed the shirt that he'd laid out for Zach at the end of the bed an hour ago. It was a miracle it wasn't wrinkled. It was a plaid button up, mostly greens and blues. Frankie held it up behind Zach, his eyes darting from Zach's arm to the shirt being held behind him in clear instruction to Zach.

"It's almost my birthday. Come on, just behave for a while and we'll make this bed an even bigger mess later," Frankie promised. Zach's eyes lit up with the promise, each hand reaching back into the long sleeves. Frankie, still straddling Zach's lap, pulled the shirt closed, buttoning the third button from the top first. His fingers worked nimbly over the small buttons as he made his way down. Zach's gaze was intently focused on Frankie's face and the way his brow wrinkled in concentration.

When he was done, Frankie started to slide back, but Zach's arms encircled Frankie's waist, keeping him in place. Zach kissed Frankie quickly, silencing any protest. Frankie's smirk was undeniable as he whispered, "You're such a child. Come on."

Zach nodded in response, his arms releasing Frankie who grabbed Zach's hand to pull him out of the room. Frankie stopped in the hallway as Zach pulled the door shut behind them. Frankie turned, his fingers combing through Zach's hair, carefully placing each piece back where it belonged. "There," Frankie said succinctly. 

Frankie continued down the hall, Zach close behind. Zach reached out to squeeze Frankie's ass. Frankie turned in an instant, batting Zach's hand away, his eyes glowing with the green light Zach knew well. He was going to have fun tonight. "I love you Frank," Zach murmured.

Frankie smiled widely, winking before he replied, "I love you too Zachary. Now, please find some shoes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

Zach threw his shoes across the room. They bounced against the wall, a loud thwack echoing through the room and down the open doorway. He heard footsteps pounding down the hall, but that didn’t stop the burning feeling coursing through his body, his anger sparking out of his fingertips, threatening to consume him. Zach started tossing the clothes out of the drawers of one of the dressers, not caring a bit for the mess he was making.

“Have you lost your damn mind?! What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Frankie yelled, his voice reaching higher pitches than normal as he watched the room get trashed at Zach’s hands. Zach shot him a dirty look and continued, his mind uncaring, his heart breaking, and his body high on adrenaline. 

“Fucking stop!” Frankie shrieked, reaching for Zach’s arms, grabbing one wrist before Zach wrenched it free. He grabbed the framed picture of himself with Frankie and threw it at Frankie. It barely missed Frankie as it sailed across the room. Frankie could hear the glass crack as it hit the wall. 

“What the fuck Zach? Use your words goddamn it,” Frankie tried again. He managed to grab both of Zach’s wrists, holding tighter now, unrelenting to Zach’s struggles. There were tears streaming down Zach’s face. His body tense, his breath coming in haggard sobs. Frankie almost felt bad for him then remembered how he’d had to lunge to his left to avoid a framed picture to the face. 

Zach’s body sagged, falling to the floor without a word. Frankie stayed standing, hunched over as his hands were still clamped on Zach’s wrists. Frankie had no idea what was going on, but looking around the room, it had definitely done some damage. All of Frankie’s socks, underwear, T-shirts and shorts were scattered around the room. There was a distinct odor filling the room too. Frankie glanced back to the other dresser behind him, noting the broken bottle of cologne, the liquid spilling on to the wood below, no doubt seeping in.

Frankie tried to center his own anger as he faced Zach’s tear streaked face. Finally, Frankie sat on the floor across from Zach. Zach’s eyes refused to meet his. Frankie sighed loudly, waiting it out. He released Zach’s wrists. Zach rubbed them, his eyes still trained away from Frankie’s face. Frankie reached out, his hand on Zach’s knee. Zach pushed him away, pulling his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

“Zach…look, I have no idea what’s going on here, but don’t punish me. I know I’ve done nothing deserving of that. Stop being a child having a temper tantrum and be the adult I know you can be. Talk to me,” Frankie reasoned. Zach’s eyes finally met his. Frankie felt his heart break at the lost look in his eyes. It was like he was a child who couldn’t find his way home. Frankie had no idea how to fix that and that was the most frustrating thing.

“It’s all your fault,” Zach spat, his voice low and dangerous. 

“That’s not fair, Zach. I’ve done nothing but stand by your side and support you. So tell me what’s really happening or I’ll let you try to deal without that support,” Frankie threatened. It was an empty threat, but he didn’t think Zach would see through him.

“Peyton’s not coming,” Zach said flatly. His voice was devoid of emotion, his eyes appearing hollow of feeling as well. Frankie understood now. Peyton was supposed to come to New York for Spring Break. He was going to spend some time with Zach, or at least that had been the idea. Zach hadn’t seen Peyton for three months. It was getting to be a long time and Frankie knew Zach had been beyond excited. He’d even planned out the days. If Frankie knew one thing, he knew that the change of plans wasn't Peyton's idea.

“I’m sorry,” Frankie murmured, gauging Zach’s reaction. Saying it out loud seemed to have broken something in him. Zach was bawling, his body shaking as he tried to take in breaths. Zach panicked as he realized he couldn’t breath, his head spinning, his body fully out of his control now. Frankie was touching him, but Zach couldn’t even be sure where as he felt like he was going to pass out or maybe even die. 

It took a long time before Zach’s eyes opened again. He was sprawled on the floor, Frankie's clothes twisted underneath him. Frankie was there, his arms wrapped around Zach’s middle, his face pressed against Zach. Zach saw the tears in Frankie’s eyes and he felt bad. He’d destroyed the room, he’d tossed Frankie’s clothes everywhere and none of this was actually Frankie’s fault. Zach felt like the worst person in the world; he hurt the ones he loved the most.

Frankie smoothed the hair out of Zach’s eyes, finally capturing his gaze. Frankie smiled weakly and Zach tried to return it. “If they won’t let him come here, we’ll go there. Okay? He’s your brother. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you don’t lose that,” Frankie promised, a soft kiss falling on Zach’s lips before he could even respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these in order right now, but if anyone wants me to write a particular one from [this list](http://zankieforlifebaby.tumblr.com/private/137533382035/tumblr_o14w0aRgbw1u487ez), I could skip around. Post the number in the comments if you want, otherwise, I'll get to all of them, eventually. Probably. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, don't leave."

It was dark outside, the nearly full moon high above the world. Zach got out of his car, locking the door and fumbling with his keys in the moonlight to find the right one. It was silver, shining, and definitely the newest key on his key ring.

Zach walked up to the front door, his body taut with anticipation. It had been too long and they had next to no time, but whatever they had would be worth it. Zach unlocked the door, pushing it open, greeted by the stark silence of the living room. There was only one light on, a night light. It was just enough to light his way as he locked the door behind him.

Frankie had been exhausted. Jet lag was definitely a real thing. After flying halfway across the world, all he wanted to do was pass out—hard. That's how he'd ended up not getting to bed until 2am, his body completely spent, his mind garbled with cobwebs that were only growing in size and number. This night was basically just an extended layover. He'd fly to LA in the morning, a photo shoot and interview already set up.

The glowing light of the alarm clock read 3:13 am when Zach pushed Frankie's door open. Frankie was sprawled across his bed, shoes on the floor, jeans and socks still on. Zach smirked at the scene in front of him as he moved into the room, quietly closing the door. Frankie stirred slightly when Zach sat on the edge of the bed, discarding his own shoes and shirt. Zach felt cool fingers slide over the small of his back and turned to see Frankie's crooked smile. 

Zach quickly swung his feet on the bed, sliding down to lay next to Frankie whose head moved to its usual spot upon Zach's chest. They kissed, each too tired to put more than a warm greeting into the kiss. Zach let himself relax into the bed. The knowledge that he only had four hours before Frankie would be gone again ticked in the back of his mind, an annoying reminder.

Zach's arm fell down to rest on Frankie's back, rubbing soothingly. "I'm glad you're here," Frankie murmured, his eyes already closed again.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Zach promised. He kissed the top of Frankie's head, his mind struggling to forget the timer on their meeting. "I only sleep well when I'm with you," Zach confessed in a hushed whisper. Frankie kissed Zach's bare chest in response, his heart aching at the words.

"Sleep love," Frankie murmured. Zach tried, his body willing, his mind turning. He could hear Frankie's rhythmic breathing, feel the push of Frankie's chest with each breath. It was soothing. 

In the brief glimpses of time they were able to steal away together, Zach always found himself longing for Frankie to take him away, to sweep him off his feet and carry him as far as possible. While that fantasy helped Zach sleep at night, it wasn't a reality he could live with. He couldn't leave like that—he just couldn't. Instead, Zach made his usually silent plea to the sleeping man across his chest. "Frankie...please, don't leave. Don't leave me here alone. Again," he whispered.

He couldn't make the confession to a conscious Frankie. It was a request—a wish—that he had no right to make. Besides, his heart was too proud. He was miserable when Frankie was gone, which was way more often than he was there. Zach was always left in a box surrounded by people pushing him. They pushed him in every way imaginable—do this, don’t be like that, say it this way, and everything in between. It was exhausting. The only time he felt at peace was when Frankie was there, with a presence that made Zach feel like he could fly if he wanted to. Zach would chase that feeling for the rest of his life; he was certain of that.

It only took a few minutes before Zach's body was too tired to fight sleep, his mind lulling him with the promise of waking up with Frankie in his arms. Zach closed his eyes, drifting into a dream so unlike the nightmares he had at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Frankie threw himself back on the not-quite-soft-enough comforter and stretched his arms and legs out in the center of the circular bed. He stared at the ceiling above him, catching glimpses of the cameras in the corners of the room that were trained on him. It was curious. He was used to cameras. That was for sure, but he'd never felt so watched before. It was a little unnerving, but, he decided, not more than he could handle. 

He heard the familiar click of the door opening. He raised his head enough to see the newly familiar face, brown hair slightly askew and a crooked smile in place. Zach shut the door behind him, quickly crossing to the couch, sitting on the edge, his feet bouncing a little. Zach opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a sound, Frankie was groaning from the bed, stretching his limbs and twisting his torso. Zach lost his train of thought in an instant.

There was a sweet ache in each of Frankie's muscles as he stretched, trying to let go of the tension that was building surprisingly faster than he'd expected. It was only the fourth day and Frankie felt like he'd run a marathon, talked for a mile, and ruminated a million scenarios in his head. He knew this game wasn't easy, but this was really hard. He rolled his eyes a little as his mind pointed out that it might not be as bad if he wasn't dealing with some of the craziest and stupidest people he'd ever met. The looniest in LA and the wackiest in New York City didn't hold a candle to this crew.

Zach cleared his throat and Frankie chuckled a little, propping himself up on his elbows so he could meet Zach's eyes. "Yes love. What can I do you for?" Frankie asked with a wink. Zach felt the blush start and giggled in response. 

"I just wanted to check on—check in with you," Zach corrected. He shrugged halfheartedly, trying to sell the nonchalance of his trip upstairs after Frankie had declared he was going to bed.

"You're the cutest, but I'm good. Really. Just a little tense, you know?" Frankie replied as he sat up, folding his legs underneath him.

Zach nodded quickly. His brain didn't know where to go next as he awkwardly stammered, “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Frankie's smile got wider and Zach could see the slight gap between his two front teeth. Frankie quickly answered, "Please," with a long breathy sigh escaping his lips in a way that made Zach desperate to hear it again. Zach couldn't explain why he found everything about Frankie irresistibly sexy, but he did. He couldn't explain a lot of things that had been happening over the last few days. This attraction he kept feeling—it was beyond anything he'd dealt with before. It was a magnet that pulled him, drew him in until it wasn't so much a choice, but an inevitability.

Zach stepped onto the edge of the bed, carefully walking around until he was behind Frankie who had seated himself in the middle of the bed. Zach dropped down to his knees so that he was a little taller than Frankie and carefully began to knead his fingers into Frankie's shoulders. Frankie groaned again, the sound shooting through Zach's body as he fought to concentrate on his hands and the firmness of Frankie's muscles.

Frankie dropped his head forward, a soft moan escaping his lips as Zach began to work his hands down to Frankie's mid-back. He stopped there, working his way up again. Frankie groaned, the sound seeming almost disappointed. "Is that alright?" Zach asked, hoping Frankie would tell him he was doing well.

"Mmmhmm, feels good. My lower back is so tense though, do you think you could?" Frankie murmured. It wasn’t exactly a test, but Frankie wanted to know if Zach would do it. Frankie had to admit that whatever relationship they were building, it didn’t feel platonic. Frankie had a rule about falling for straight guys and that’s exactly what Zach said he was—straight. Frankie couldn’t help but wonder exactly _how straight_ ; maybe this rule was meant to bend, just like Zach.

Zach felt his cheeks turn warm with a rush of blood. He was thankful Frankie couldn’t see his face as his hands slowly worked lower, pushing into Frankie’s lower back. Zach found himself moving closer to Frankie, his knees on either side of Frankie’s ass as his fingers brushed over the comforter on the bed while he continued to massage Frankie’s muscles. 

Frankie’s body was humming with the feeling of Zach’s hands pushing and pulling on his body, making his mind turn off the warning light that was flashing. It wasn’t so much a decision, as a reaction when Frankie whispered, “Zach.” Zach bit his lip, holding back any sound that might escape his control.

Suddenly, they could heard the door knob turn and there was the slight whoosh of the door opening. Zach practically flew to the far side of the bed, settling himself among the pillows. Frankie blinked, his mind still a little dazed, but he managed to greet Caleb with a tone that would pass as unbothered. Caleb barely spared them a glance as he started a story about Amber. Frankie’s eyes met Zach’s and Zach blushed, turning his gaze back to Caleb quickly, pretending to care about his problem du jour with “his girl” Amber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

It was a weird feeling. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt like his vision was blurring at the edges, his head spinning in an unpleasant manner. This definitely wasn't normal. The flashing lights and pounding bass reverberating throughout the cramped space was only making it worse. The small, throwback club feel seemed fun when he arrived, but now Frankie positively hated it. He felt trapped. He didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted to get away, to find some air that didn't reek of sweat, alcohol, and other too familiar pungencies.

Frankie pushed his way through the crowd, bypassing his friends without so much as a word and heading for the nearest exit, the blurry red light pointing the way. He wasn't sure where he was going to go now. Going home sounded like the worst idea ever. It would feel lonely—isolating. Staying out sounded almost as bad. It felt almost as if Zach had followed him. It was too blatant. Frankie hated him. Well, he reasoned, hate was a strong word. Right now, he certainly didn't like him.

Frankie felt like he was going to be sick when the images flooded his brain involuntarily. Zach was dancing. Frankie would've smiled at the image, Zach doing his own brand of twerking or whatever the hell he called it. It was entertaining. God help him, he still thought it was _cute_. He found himself drawn to Zach. He had wanted to dance with him. However, that thought only lasted a second before there was someone else invading—invading where he should be, where he belonged. He was tall—taller than Frankie—dark brown hair with a beard that was just a bit more than a 5 o'clock shadow. Frankie had watched as the man grabbed Zach's hips. Zach had laughed lightly, but then the man was dancing behind Zach, his hands still holding onto Zach. Frankie felt like the image was burned into his brain as he focused on their connection, on how Zach pushed back against the unknown man, how the man dropped his head against Zach's neck. 

That was the last straw for Frankie as he felt the air escape his lungs, burning at the lack of oxygen. He'd turned on his heel in an instant, running from the pain. He couldn't stay there. It had been four weeks. He wasn't over it—yet. He still didn't know what exactly had happened. He hadn’t been entirely unhappy. Maybe he'd just been bored. They'd been together for a while and nothing was moving forward. They were living together, but Frankie still felt hidden. It was like Zach lived two different lives. He was one person in New York with Frankie and an entirely different person anywhere else, even online or long distance with his friends. Frankie could hear the change in his voice, his attitude. 

It had bothered Frankie, but he couldn't find a way to bring it up. The whole thing felt selfish. Zach had left his home, left what was comfortable, and moved for him. The move was basically for Frankie, no matter how Zach tried to spin it for everyone else. Zach had confided in a few friends who needed to know the truth. He'd also told his family, who still pretended like Frankie didn't exist. Granted, his family still thought he was rooming with AJ. In the end, it didn't feel like enough. It should have felt like enough. He thought it would. It just didn't.

So Frankie had picked a fight. It was mundane. It was pointless, but he did it anyway. He wanted a rise out of Zach. He wanted passion. He wanted something. Instead, all he got was a quiet defeat as Zach packed his things while Frankie fumed, more mad at himself than Zach. Zach hadn't actually done anything wrong, other than try to balance two worlds that he was trying to keep from colliding. Frankie couldn't really blame him for that. Well, he could, but maybe he shouldn't.

Frankie had only had one drink tonight. Dom and Jon-Erik had convinced him to come out, to drink and loosen up. They were encouraging him to find someone new. Something about that old adage: _the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new_. Frankie scoffed at the thought now. The idea of finding anyone now was laughable. Even if he wasn't a shaking mess, anger and regret filling his head, he probably wouldn't have been able to stomach someone new. Not yet. He wasn't ready. He was still processing. He was still head over heels in love with the beautiful brown haired lunatic that had stolen his heart.

Frankie turned away from the door when it opened, not wanting to be seen. He started to walk to the alley on the side of the building, determined to be alone. Then he heard his name, "Frankie?" Frankie froze. He knew that voice. _Shit._ Frankie wiped his eyes quickly, praying his mascara wasn't smudged as he turned to face Zach. Zach's cheeks were rosy from the cold wind in the dark night. Frankie smiled weakly, trying to keep his shit together.

"How are you?" Zach asked tentatively, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Frankie surveyed the sidewalk quickly, taking note that the mystery guy wasn't with Zach.

"Fine. Not as good as you apparently," Frankie snapped, the crispness of his voice rang clear in the night. Zach's eyes squinted in confusion which somehow only made Frankie angrier. This was an impossible situation. Frankie wanted Zach to just disappear so he'd never have to see him again. He wished he'd just go back to Florida and stay under Mommy's wing forever.

Zach's mind was replaying the events of the night. He had no idea what Frankie was talking about. Zach had spent the last four weeks moping on AJ's couch. He was devastated. He supposed he'd always expected it. He was never good enough for Frankie and he messed everything up all of the time. He always suspected it was only a matter of time before Frankie figured it out too. Zach had used that logic to explain to himself why he tried to keep up relationships with some of his old friends. He really didn't enjoy their company anymore, but they were loyal and he never knew when he might need them.

Zach had made two friends at his work since he’d moved to New York—Alan and Chase. They had been working together for a long time and occasionally talked about going out together. They'd always proposed a double date with Frankie, but Zach had put it off. In the weeks after the break up, they'd spent more time with Zach, constantly pestering him to let them set him up. He'd consistently refused any offers until tonight. 

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I'm glad you're doing okay," Zach retorted. He was starting to feel like a berated toddler for going out with his friends. He was a grown man. Frankie didn't own New York City. Zach checked his phone to see how far his uber was before he crossed his arms against the chill of the night.

"I saw you with _tall, dark, and handsome_. It's good to know you rebound so fast," Frankie practically snarled, taking a few steps away from Zach, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"What the hell? Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Zach asked. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't need this. “You broke up with me. You don’t get to be jealous,” Zach added.

"It's only been four weeks Zach. I guess all that time with me didn't mean anything," Frankie retorted. Frankie couldn't help himself as he added, "He looked like a nice clean cut, toned down guy. Not the _wear rainbow hair and a gallon of glitter_ type of guy. Maybe Jill would accept him? _Is he Jewish?_ "

Zach turned to face Frankie now, his face contorting with anger. He wanted to yell. He almost did. A high pitched noise snuck out of the back of his throat as he was ready to let Frankie have an earful. This was not his fault. He didn't ask for this. His voice caught in his throat when he saw Frankie. Frankie's arms were crossed, his figure seeming somehow smaller without all of his bravado. Frankie's face was pointedly looking away from Zach. Zach caught the glint of the tears streaming down Frankie's face. He heard the faint sniffle as Frankie tried to breath calmly. Zach wanted to wrap his arms around him. The urge was still there—strong as ever. He hated himself for it. After a few beats of silence, Zach finally murmured, "Frankie."

Frankie refused to turn his head. He refused to look into those green eyes. He couldn't and he wouldn't. He felt Zach's hand on his shoulder and while he shook it off, his head turned and his eyes caught Zach's. Frankie's heart clenched and he didn't know what to do next. He wanted to crumble to the floor. He wanted to slap Zach. He wanted to jump into his arms. There were too many conflicted emotions. So he stayed, rooted to the spot.

Zach wasn't sure where this was going. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew it wasn't this. Zach spoke calmly as he explained, "That guy. The one I was dancing with—his name is Alan. Remember that name? A guy I work with...who's engaged to Chase, another co-worker. They brought me out tonight. They said I needed to get off the couch." Zach smiled weakly. “For the record, he is Jewish. Also, that wouldn’t make a difference to my mom and you know that,” Zach added. 

Frankie felt ridiculous for a second. He had jumped to conclusions and he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone else with Zach. He just couldn't. "Sounds familiar...Dom and Jon-Erik made me come out," Frankie supplied without prompting. Zach let out a deep breath. He wasn't sure what was going on, but knowing Frankie wasn't out with someone else and was seemingly just as miserable as he was made things easier.

It was quiet for a while before a silver sedan pulled up to the curb. It was Zach's uber. Zach glanced at his phone before opening the door. He stopped and looked at Frankie who was watching him now. "Do you...maybe...want to talk?" Zach offered, holding the door open for Frankie. Frankie glanced back at the door to the club. He wasn't going back in. He looked at Zach's face, his hair now wind blown and his nose turning pink from the cold. Frankie couldn't find the words to say no. Frankie nodded, sliding into the backseat before Zach followed, closing the door firmly.

They'd been driving in silence for a few blocks, and were stuck at a red light when Zach felt Frankie's hand slide down next to his. Zach glanced down before looking up to see Frankie's brown eyes watching him. Zach turned his hand over, palm up, before he felt the weight of Frankie's hand in his. Zach squeezed Frankie's hand and Frankie felt a swell of butterflies in his stomach. It was a rush. Frankie laid his head on Zach's shoulder as they rode the rest of the way. Zach's heart was beating rapidly, daring to hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Frankie chuckled as the sound of splashing water filled the air from the bathroom just down the hall. Water was clearly spilling over the sides of the tub. Frankie could picture it clearly in his mind, having witnessed it more than a few times. The loud squeal that echoed down the hall only confirmed Frankie’s suspicions. Frankie didn’t try to hide the grin on his face as he imagined Zach’s T-shirt and shorts completely soaked as he tried to corral Avery into a semblance of cooperation. It was a fools errand and Frankie knew it. 

Frankie was stirring mindlessly at the pan of sautéed vegetables when the sounds got louder. Avery’s infectious laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls, a chorus building to a crescendo as she reached the end of the hall. She came into view in a flash, running into the living room. Her wet hair was plastered against her head as water sprayed around her, leaving a wet trail in her wake. Frankie heard Zach call out for her to stop, his voice trying to be stern enough to heed obedience. Frankie whirled his head around to keep an eye on her, catching a glimpse of her bare bottom as she disappeared through the open door on the other side of the room. 

Frankie turned the stove off, stepping around the kitchen island to peek through the open door. She was hiding, no where to be seen from the doorway, except for the wriggling body under the covers in the middle of their bed. Zach appeared beside Frankie, huffing softly as he struggled to catch his breath. “I think she’s gonna kill me,” Zach muttered. Frankie laughed quietly, taking in the sight of Zach’s half soaked shirt and dripping pants. It was just as he’d imagined, except for the slow drip of water coming from Zach’s hair. Frankie didn’t even want to imagine how Zach’s head had ended up drenched. 

“I’ll get her love,” Frankie murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Zach’s damp cheek. “Get the fish out of the oven for me. It should be done,” Frankie added. Zach nodded quickly, stuffing a purple towel into Frankie’s hand. Frankie tried not to laugh as he realized the towel was completely dry, as he pushed the door open the rest of the way.

The far lamp on Zach’s bedside table was on, casting a dim light over their bedroom. Frankie kept his eyes on the small bulge in the sheets of their bed, the thin fabric soaking through in spots as Avery played hide-and-seek. Frankie flipped on the overhead switch, lighting the corners of the room. Frankie creeped carefully around the end of the bed “Oh my, I wonder where little Avie could be hiding,” Frankie mused aloud, clicking his tongue in mock concentration. “Not behind the chair. Not under the table,” Frankie continued as he made his way around to the other side of the bed. Frankie heard Avery giggle quickly before she stopped suddenly, trying not to make a sound in the quiet room. Frankie set the towel quietly on the bedside table, preparing himself.

Frankie reached out quickly, his hands on either side of Avery’s small body as she let out a piercing screech followed by her loud laughter. Frankie tickled at Avery’s sides as she thrashed under the sheets. Frankie pulled the sheets back a second later, greeted by her chubby cheeks and a smile full of joy. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed you silly girl?“ Frankie teased. Avery only grinned at him standing up in the center of the bed with her arms held high. 

Frankie grabbed the towel from the table, opening it around Avery before he reached down to grab her, pulling her up into his arms. She was mostly dry now thanks to the bedding. Her hair was starting to curl at the edges as he carried her out of the room. "I’ve apprehended the culprit,” Frankie announced as he walked back into the living room. Zach looked up, unable to keep the smile off his face. “She’ll be charged with unlawful soaking and sentenced to…bedtime,” Frankie continued, nuzzling his nose against Avery’s cheek. 

“Da-da!” Avery protested, reaching her arms out for Zach in the kitchen. 

Frankie chuckled before he kissed Avery’s forehead murmuring, “I love you munchkin." 

"Wuv you,” Avery managed before pressing a sloppy kiss to Frankie’s cheek. By that time Zach had arrived in the living room, holding his hands out to take Avery who was reaching for him in response. 

Once she was in Zach’s arms, her arms up around his neck, Zach leaned sideways to kiss Frankie quickly. “Thank you. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Zach promised, walking down the hall while Avery’s voice echoed around the room again. 

Frankie finished dinner, making two plates and searching for a bottle of wine. It was Sunday night. This was their tradition–dinner for two after Avery was in bed. Frankie was picking at the salad when Zach re-emerged. Zach stopped in the living room, glancing down at his still damp shirt. “I have to change,” Zach murmured, eyeing the dinner set out for him. 

Frankie crossed the room quickly, pulling on the hem of Zach’s shirt, walking backward into their bedroom. Frankie pulled Zach’s shirt up, Zach helping to discard it quickly. “Any chance I can get you naked in our bed instead of that impossibly cute monster we’re raising,” Frankie teased. Zach let out a deep breath as his foot pushed the door shut before advancing quickly on Frankie. Zach’s arms wrapped around Frankie’s waist, his damp chest pressed against Frankie’s dry shirt. Zach’s hand slid into the waistband at the back Frankie’s pants. 

“I’d say your chances are better than good,” Zach groaned, quickly working to unbutton Frankie’s pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the name Avery for Zach & Frankie's daughter in my fic "Blink of an Eye"....so, you can consider this a second epilogue to that storyline. I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I almost lost you."

“I almost lost you,“ Frankie murmured, his eyes barely focusing through the tears swimming in his eyes. He felt warm fingertips graze across his forearm, searching wordlessly for his hand. Frankie reluctantly gave his hand up, using the other to wipe angrily at the tears that threatened to spill down his face. 

"I’m right here,” came the gravelly voice, hoarse, with only the faint semblance of its previous timbre. Frankie wasn’t sure if Zach thought that was supposed to ease his fears, but it didn’t. He couldn’t stop his head from playing back the night. 

_Zach had been complaining of a headache earlier in the day. Frankie hadn’t thought much of it as he searched their medicine cabinet for ibuprofen and brought Zach a glass of water. After dinner, Frankie found Zach sitting on the edge of their bed, his head in his hands. Frankie gently questioned Zach in the dark room, finally insisting they go to the emergency room. Zach agreed reluctantly._

_The taxi ride had been hell. Zach was nauseous, barely keeping himself together, his sweaty forehead pressed against Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie wasn’t sure what to do. Zach was never sick. Or at least, he didn’t ever let on when he was feeling ill. Frankie rubbed Zach’s back, curled him fingers through his hair, and rubbed at Zach’s ear._

_When they arrived, Zach clung to Frankie as they checked in. Frankie wasn’t sure why, but somehow they got moved to a room quickly, Zach having blood drawn and IVs placed as he agreed with the nurses and doctors as they inquired repeatedly if this headache was unlike any before and the worst of his life. Frankie sat helplessly in the small room, turning his phone over in his hand, debating if it was time to make some calls as Zach was wheeled to the CT scanner._

_Zach returned twenty minutes later, looking even worse than before. Frankie moved to Zach’s side, gripping his hand and squeezing tight. Zach’s eyes met Frankie’s briefly before he leaned back, his eyes closed. Frankie closed his eyes too. That’s when he felt Zach’s hand drop from his own. Frankie called Zach’s name, pressing roughly against Zach’s chest. When no answer came, Frankie yelled for help. He fell back against the wall, his head spinning as the room filled with people._

It had been an aneurysm. Frankie had heard the term in passing before, but he’d learned a hell of a lot more in the last four hours. Frankie glanced down at the hand in his, grateful for even the smallest of touches. “Babe, what? Where?” Zach questioned, his eyes focusing slowly on the familiar face beside him.

“It’s okay love. You’re going to be okay. You had an aneurysm and well, that was causing your headache. It seems like it bled a little because you passed out, but the doctors assure me they’ve coiled it or whatever it is they do. Basically, you’ll be just fine, okay? I’ll explain everything better when all the anesthesia is out of your system, okay?” Frankie answered. Zach nodded in agreement, wincing slightly at his dull headache. Frankie’s fingers brushed through Zach’s hair, planting a kiss against his temple.

“I love you,” Frankie murmured, “I’m not ready to lose you.”

Zach smiled up at Frankie, a soft smirk playing on his lips, “You mean after thirty years I still haven’t managed to run you away,” he taunted.

Frankie shook his head resolutely, getting to his feet and leaning over to kiss Zach. Zach smiled softly, rubbing his thumb over Frankie’s wedding band. “You didn’t call Av–” Zach started, but Frankie cut him off quickly.

“Zach! Of course I called her,” Frankie replied sternly, “She’s here actually. She’s downstairs, buying something for me to eat. She insisted.”

Zach groaned quietly. “I just don’t want to worry her. It’s fine. You said so yourself,” Zach complained.

Frankie looked at Zach like he was crazy, his eyebrow almost up to his hairline and his lips twisted to one side. “Baby. I don’t think you get it. I didn’t know what was going to happen. You were gone for a long time. I mean, of course I had to call them,” Frankie reasoned, Zach’s face softening as Frankie eyes flashed with his remembered fear.

“Them,” Zach repeated. Frankie nodded again. “Call him back and tell him I’m okay. He has finals next week. This is the last thing he needs,” Zach ordered.

“No baby. He’s coming home right now. We found him a flight and he’s already halfway here by now,” Frankie replied.

“He really doesn't have to come,” Zach half whispered to himself, “College is enough work, I don’t want to add family stress.” _I know what that’s like_ , Zach thought as he recalled some of his darker moments in college.

Frankie’s face softened, reading the unsaid words in Zach’s face. “He’s our son, baby. You are his father. He’s wasn’t going to just stay out in California–especially not when things were so–well, precarious before,” Frankie whispered earnestly. “It’s not the same,” Frankie reassured Zach, squeezing his arm, “Trust me. This was his idea. I told him he could wait a day and I’d keep him updated, but he refused. He’s smart. He’ll be okay.”

Zach hummed in agreement as his eyes met Frankie’s again. “Hi,” Zach mumbled.

“Hi,” Frankie replied, smiling widely, the tears returning to his eyes, finally allowing himself to breath after one of the longest nights of his life.

“I love you. More than life, I love you,” Zach murmured, his eyes dazzling with mischief.

“You are not even funny right now,” Frankie grumbled, standing up to kiss Zach again, relishing the familiar feel of his lips and the spark of desire that flooded through Frankie’s veins. That feeling would never get old. “You’re lucky that I love you too,” Frankie scolded as he pulled away.

“That, I am,” Zach agreed, grinning back at the beautiful man he could only describe as flawless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna bet?"

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you are avoiding me,” Frankie joked, his voice lilting into a laugh through the phone.

Zach groaned into the phone, his gloved hand sliding down the front of his nearly numb face. There was snow piling up on the streets, growing ever higher as he tried to wade his way back home before it became literally impossible instead of just insane.

“I knew I should’ve just stayed home. I’m such an idiot. They said blizzard. But they over exaggerate all of the time. Why were they right this time? Why didn’t I listen?” Zach complained as he continued to make his way, guided only by the street lights glowing in a world shrouded by snow falling in droves. 

Frankie made a small humming sound before he responded. “Because the weatherman can’t always be wrong. Besides, you love your brother and there was a chance for you to see him, so of course you did it. Also, you’re a lunatic who refuses to listen when I’m clearly right. It’s really pretty simple, Zach,” Frankie mused, not at all bothered by Zach’s griping. He’d told Zach to stay out there, to stay at his Uncle’s house. Christmas was still a few days away. The snow would clear and it would’ve been easier for Zach to get home later, but Zach was stubborn. He’d caught the last train out and was attempting to walk home despite the bitter cold as all the taxis where sidelined by the snow. 

“Yeah, yeah, well, it’s your first day off from work in forever and I’m only two blocks away now. So unless hypothermia kills me in that time, I should be home soon, okay babe?” Zach replied, wondering if he could find enough energy to sprint to their building.

“Of course love. Be safe. I’ll see you soon for the warming up period,” Frankie teased.

“Oh, you better believe I’m running now. My ass is nearly frozen off, I swear to god,” Zach huffed, pushing his way through more snow.

Frankie laughed loudly before he replied, “That’s kind of your best feature. You better not lose it. Or your dick for that matter. ‘Cause I don’t want to have to go in search of a new asshole to call mine.” Frankie smiled at his own joke through the phone, enjoying the tease. 

“Like you could even find an ass as fine as mine,” Zach countered.

“Wanna bet?” Frankie taunted. He could imagine Zach’s face right now, his eyes narrowing and his lips pursing slightly as he tried to figure out how to counter. Frankie wasn’t serious, but he loved it when Zach’s jealousy flared, even after all these years. Frankie was kind of a bitch that way.

“I do, indeed. Just wait until I get home,” Zach threatened, his voice low, exactly the way Frankie always remembered it when he was gearing up to prove something. The line went dead and Frankie set the phone down on the kitchen counter, smirking to himself.

Zach had made it to the door of their building now. He was huffing loudly as he used the last of his energy to kick snow out of the way so he could get the door open enough to slide into the warm building. He let out a small sigh of relief once he was inside. Zach hurried to the elevator, shedding his wet gloves, scarf, and hat in the elevator. 

Zach turned his key in the door to their apartment, slowly pushing the door open into the silent space. Frankie wasn’t there to meet him at the door. Zach squinted across the room, but there was nothing, not a sound or a flash of light. Zach got his boots off and hung his coat up before walking carefully into the living room. He was so cold that the wood floors actually felt warm under his feet. Zach was running his hands through his damp hair as he walked through the room, stopping short on the edge kitchen were Frankie was waiting. 

Frankie was nearly naked, sitting on the kitchen island, eyeing Zach as he walked into the room. 

“Wha—wh—what are you doing?” Zach stuttered out, but his feet moved again, making a beeline directly for Frankie. 

“I was waiting for you,” Frankie said simply. Zach couldn’t help but smile as Frankie continued, “You know, you said to wait until you got home. I figured you must have something to show me?” Frankie tried to sound innocent, his eyes shining with curiosity, but Zach knew better.

“What happened to the new fine asshole you wanted to find,” Zach asked, his eyes burning, his cheeks turning red at the insinuation as he stepped closer to the counter, Frankie parting his legs so Zach could stand between them. 

“I thought maybe I’d give you the chance to prove yourself first,” Frankie smirked, his eyes alit with mischief. Frankie’s legs wrapped around Zach now, his heels pressing against Zach’s ass cheeks. 

“Candy cane?” Frankie offered, grabbing the piece of candy from the bowl on the counter. He pulled the wrapper off, sliding the straight end into his mouth. Zach’s hands slid up Frankie’s bare thighs. He couldn’t help but laugh when Frankie slid the candy cane slowly out of his mouth, offering it to Zach. Zach opened his mouth, taking the candy cane from Frankie. Frankie watched for a minute as Zach sucked on the candy, winking at Frankie before he bit the end off.

Frankie gasped in mock horror, but Zach barely took a second to process as his arms wrapped around Frankie’s waist, pulling him off the counter and carrying him to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly late little Christmas-y fic...that I wrote on Christmas, just didn't get to post it. This is supposed to be fun/funny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you ever do that again!"

It was the epitome of a summer heat wave. Frankie could barely move without sweating. The air conditioner was cranked as high as it would go, but it was useless. There was no toning down New York City heat when the scorching sun decided to fry the blacktopped surface below. Frankie was laying sprawled on the sofa, the TV droning about something he could barely give half of a care about. He kept glancing at the small glowing green numbers below the TV. _Only 15 more minutes._

Ari had arrived at Frankie’s apartment earlier in the morning, looking for some company to wait out the heat wave with. She was visiting for a week or so to do a few TV appearances. In between, she was spending more time with Frankie. She’d been stuck in LA for a few months as she finished her album and Frankie had stayed in New York, working on building a life and normalcy with his new husband. _Only 12 more minutes._

Zach had left for the weekend, returning home to Florida for Peyton’s middle school graduation. Frankie had been invited, but with Ari coming in for the week, he felt like he should stay in the city and spend time with her. Zach had reluctantly agreed as Frankie kissed along Zach’s shoulder, insisting that it be a “siblings only” weekend and that Zach would have more fun if he didn’t worry about Frankie. _Only 10 more minutes._

“It’s hot as balls,” Ari murmured, her voice drifting from out of Frankie’s sight. She was stretched across the sofa above Frankie’s head, angled at a perfect ninety degrees from his own sofa. 

“Hot, sticky, sweaty balls,” Frankie countered, sighing loudly as if even the effort to speak was costing him precious ounces of energy. He was wearing his tiniest pair of shorts, a barely there tanktop and a hairline brimming with beads of sweat. Ari was similarly dressed, her short skirt and tiny crop top exposing as much skin as possible to the weak breeze struggling through the air conditioning that had already broken and been repaired just the day before. She was certain it hadn’t been fully fixed if her damp skin was any evidence. _Only 7 more minutes._

Frankie’s phone started buzzing on the coffee table, the faint rattle of metal on glass. Frankie glanced up to see his phone on the opposite side of the table. He took a deep breath, preparing to move and reach out for his phone when he saw Ari’s slender arm reach out, her lilac painted fingernails glinting in the light as she grasped the phone. Before Frankie could say a word, he heard her answering the call. _Only 5 more minutes._

“Hello,” Ari murmured. Frankie was still positioned so he couldn’t see her, only hear her voice. She hummed quietly next, the timbre dropping at the end. “Oh, I see,” she murmured, her voice dropping an octave. Frankie felt his curiosity peaking. He had no idea who the call was from, but it didn’t sound good. He sat up quickly, glancing over at Ari. Ari turned her face from Frankie, continued soft assents to the voice on the other end. Frankie strained to hear, but he couldn’t hear anything from the phone. 

“Who is it?” Frankie hissed at Ari. She shook her head quickly, glancing away as if she needed to hide her face. 

“Yeah, no, really, let me. I should tell him,” Ari murmured, her voice brimming with nervous energy, before hanging the phone up with a quick thank you and goodbye. Frankie was beyond anxious now, his mind flashing to all of the worst possibilities as his eyes landed on the clock again. _Only 2 more minutes._

He couldn’t help it. His mind leapt to the worst. Zach’s plane was supposed to be landing right now. Well, in two minutes, but still that was close enough. He felt his throat tighten, constricting and threatening to squeeze the life out of him from lack of oxygen. His heart had fallen to his stomach and he felt like his stomach had grown wings. “Ari,” Frankie tried carefully, eyeing his sister as she sat on the edge of her own sofa.

“Frankie, I-I, uh, I don’t know how t-to tell you, Z-Za” Ari started, her voice stuttering, her eyes seeming to well up. Frankie knew it. He just knew it. He gripped the sofa cushion beside his knees tightly as he braced for the bad news. “I don’t know how to tell you, but your cute but annoying husband is early and will be here any second,” Ari finished quickly, a large smirk spread across her face.

Frankie exhaled loudly, his mind racing to catch up with her words. His eyes opened shooting daggers at his little sister. “That’s not funny. Don’t. You. Ever. Do. That. Again!” Frankie muttered, reaching over to bat at Ari’s arms and legs. She laughed loudly, pushing his hands away weakly. 

“That’s what you get for hiding Strauss from me!” she insisted.

“Oh my god! It was two minutes while you lost your mind thinking he was lost. I gave him back. It was not that bad. You acted like my husband was dead or something after taking a phone call meant for me when he was just flying. Ari!” Frankie continued, his body finally calming, breaths filling his lungs and soothing their ache from earlier. 

“Okay, okay, it’s not funny. But neither was hiding my dog,” Ari countered.

“Fair, b—“ Frankie started before there was the sound of a key in the door. It swung open a second later to reveal Zach, struggling with a backpack and a suitcase as he tried to enter the apartment. Frankie forgot any thoughts of the unbearable heat, quickly rising from the couch and jumping into Zach’s recently freed arms. 

“Hey babe,” Zach greeted Frankie, a quick kiss pressed to his lips. “It’s fucking hot in here,” Zach commented. 

“You make it hot,” Frankie countered, shooting a quick glance at Ari whose eyes couldn’t roll any harder. Zach giggled lightly, his arms still wrapped around Frankie. Frankie leaned close to Zach, whispering in his ear, “Ari called you annoying. Let’s show her how annoying— _and loud_ —we can be.”

Zach didn’t have to be told twice as he walked from the entry way heading for the bedroom. “Seriously, I’m going to leave!” Ari shouted at them. Frankie replied with his middle finger before he disappeared through the doorway of their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Teach me how to play?"

Zach walked briskly down the busy street, gauging the time by the fading of the sun as he quickly made his way from block to block in the middle of city. He pulled his coat tighter as he went, small puffs of air escaping with each breath. The sun was nearly gone, the fading purple of the sunset bleeding into the blackened sky above his head as he rounded the final corner, the door to the apartment building just ahead in the middle of the block. Zach couldn't suppress the small smile on his lips as he continued along the sidewalk, knowing he'd made good time and he would have at least an hour—maybe two.

Zach made his way through the entrance, nodding his head at the man sitting in the lobby. He pressed for the elevator, pulling his gloves and scarf off as he waited. His day had been filled with meetings. Unfortunately, the last one was the longest and probably the least exciting of all. He was lucky he hadn't fallen asleep by the end of the day, but he felt a surge of energy when he thought about getting home early—well, maybe not early, but early enough. He'd been working late for more than a week and he desperately wanted to see Frankie for more than a passing kiss goodbye.

Zach stepped onto the elevator quickly, pressing for the correct floor—forty stories above the glimmering city. He couldn’t deny that much—even though he didn't love New York like Frankie did, it did sparkle in a way that could only be described as breathtaking. Once inside their apartment, he slipped his keys on the nearby hook and placed his coat overtop of them, noticing that the entryway and adjacent living room were sparsely lit. Only one small lamp was still lit in the corner of the living room, casting just enough light to maneuver around the room without falling. Zach toed out of his shoes, leaving them behind as he padded quietly across the living room, his eyes catching the glow from the open bedroom door at the end of the hall. Zach draped the jacket to his suit across the sofa and smiled softly to himself as he made his way to the light.

Frankie was still in bed. He'd been awake for about thirty minutes, his body now almost fully adjusted to the altered sleep schedule after only a couple of weeks of the show. Zach turned the corner into the doorway, his eyes falling on Frankie who had his head down, intensely focused on his iPad. Zach was grinning widely, just happy he’d managed to make it home with some time as he checked his watch, ensuring it was still early enough. He took a moment, taking in Frankie’s bedhead, his legs hidden under the covers, his chest bare. 

Zach cleared his throat as he stepped into the room. Frankie glanced up, a wide smile filling his face. Zach felt his head start to float in the clouds just a little. He loved how the littlest things made him giddy—even a token smile in greeting made him feel like he was floating on air. Every time Frankie pulled him close, whispering his love, Zach was certain he was the luckiest man in the world. Frankie’s head had angled down again a second later as Zach broke his own train of thought. He watched as Frankie's fingers kept swiping across the screen sitting on his knees. Zach pulled at his tie, loosening it’s grip from his throat. Zach took the few steps to cross the room, climbing onto the edge of the bed. 

“What’re you doing?” Zach asked, scooting across the space to peer at Frankie’s screen. It was something he didn’t recognize, but it was colorful and Frankie seemed very focused on aiming something. Zach looked up, catching the glint of the screen in Frankie’s eyes.

“Winning,” Frankie answered easily, his face triumphant with eyes that glistened with mischief. 

“When are you not winning?” Zach asked teasingly, knowing the answer. He’d only ever beaten Frankie a handful of times, and they were all cherished moments of victory. Frankie always pouted when he lost, but Zach didn’t mind kissing him until the pout disappeared.

“Never,” Frankie replied succinctly. Zach rolled his eyes, dropping a kiss on Frankie’s bare shoulder. Frankie turned to look at him again and their lips met briefly before they both felt the vibration of the iPad in Frankie’s hand. Zach didn’t know much about the game, but it looked like the person he’d just beat was asking for a rematch.

Zach started to pull the iPad from Frankie’s hands, but Frankie pulled back, trying to keep the screen in his hands. “Uh, uh, uh, I think someone has had enough virtual playtime. Don’t you think?” Zach murmured, wrestling the iPad away and placing it on his side of the bed.

Zach turned back to find Frankie leaning back against the pillows, his arms across his chest. Zach slid closer to Frankie, pressing his lips against Frankie’s, pulling the slight pout from his lips. “You still want to play a game?” Zach questioned against Frankie’s neck, his lips and tongue working together to make Frankie’s answer come out as a moan of assent, his hands falling from his chest, reaching out to Zach instead. 

“I know a game that you’re guaranteed to lose,” Zach taunted, lifting his leg across Frankie, straddling him. Frankie laughed lightly before his fingers were pressing into Zach's waist, his breathing growing haggard as Zach kissed along Frankie’s collar bone. Zach's hands slid below the edge of the covers that were still between them, brushing his fingers along Frankie's bare skin. One of Frankie's hands moved to twine into Zach's hair.

“Impossible,” Frankie managed to utter, finding his sense of indignation at being told he was going to lose. “What game is this anyway?" he asked.

Zach grinned against Frankie’s skin, knowing that he’d caught Frankie. He wouldn’t be able to let this go and Zach couldn’t be more thrilled. He smiled in victory as he tilted his head to look Frankie in the eyes. “I just made it up. I think I’ll name it: Zach!. Exclamation point at the end,” Zach replied, smiling widely at himself. 

Frankie laughed quietly. “You can’t just make up a game. It’s not real,” Frankie sassed, “How does it even work? Do you win the game just because your name is Zach?” Zach shook his head no quickly before Frankie’s hand grasped Zach’s tie, pulling Zach back to down to mouth at his neck. "Okay, teach me how to play? More specifically, how do I win, because you know I'm going to win," Frankie demanded.

Zach pressed a few open mouthed kisses to Frankie's bare skin, earning a soft groan from the man below him. Zach smiled wickedly against Frankie's skin, knowing he had already won, before he tilted his head to whisper against Frankie’s ear, “ _I win_ when you scream my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes....it's supposed to be that abrupt. Sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you dare throw that snowba—, goddammit!"

Frankie joined Zach on the overstuffed chair nearest the fireplace. Frankie squeezed into the space beside Zach, throwing his legs over Zach's. Zach laced his fingers with Frankie, silently watching the flames dance for a minute. "I'm so glad you planned this trip. Even if it is freezing out here," Frankie broke the comfortable silence, gazing around the room to take in the stone fireplace, the wood beams above them, and the wool blanket draped across the sofa. His gaze stuck peering outside the glass door to the wood planked patio where snow was gathering. He could see that it was building up on the railings and the cover of the hot tub they'd used just the night before.

Zach smiled at the approval, leaning into Frankie, kissing him softly. "Happy slightly belated Valentine's baby," Zach murmured against Frankie's ear. Frankie smiled widely, turning to rest on his hip so he could see Zach better.

"You too, my love. It was worth the delay though. Best Valentine’s day ever. Can you believe it?" Frankie asked for what Zach was counting as the hundredth time. "It's so surreal. It's all finally happening," Frankie continued his musings.

Zach smiled at the glow in Frankie's eyes, tears welling in the corners of his own eyes. "You're going to be an amazing father," Zach whispered as he pressed his forehead to Frankie's.

Frankie's smile lit up the room, Zach's heart filled with warmth and pride at the thought of Frankie with their child. "You're going to be even better," Frankie murmured, his lips pressing quickly to Zach's. "You're funny and caring and can teach our little boy or girl so much," Frankie added. 

Zach laughed quietly, "Pretty sure my expertise is going to be 'how to start a fight' and 'how to play golf 101'. Not sure how valuable those lessons are."

Frankie squeezed Zach's hand, laughing quietly with Zach. "I imagine they'll be more like 'how to love without reserve' and 'how to make the best M&M pancakes'," Frankie countered. Zach nodded at the compliment, kissing Frankie quickly to save himself the need to reply. Frankie's hand was combing through Zach's hair now and Zach couldn't fight the sense of safety that spread through him.

Frankie quickly rose to his feet, shuffling his slippers as he moved to the large glass door to the patio. Zach crossed the room a beat later, wrapping his arms around Frankie from behind. "There are so many stars here," Frankie murmured. Zach dropped a kiss against the back of Frankie's neck.

"We can see them better outside," Zach stated, tugging on Frankie’s arm as he opened the door, flipping the patio light off and taking a few steps out. The snow hadn't built up too much, but it was definitely chilly as Zach felt the cool snow-flaked air swirl around them. Frankie slotted his body against Zach's for warmth. They walked to the edge of the patio, where the trees were thinner and the expanse of sky larger.

"We'll have to bring our children here. Or at least somewhere other than New York or LA. Show them the stars in the sky...the beauty in the world around us," Frankie murmured, trying to make out the constellations he'd learned once long ago. He felt Zach nod in agreement against his head. 

It was only a few seconds later that Frankie heard a soft scraping sound. His eyes instinctively sought the sound. The glow from the light in the cabin was enough for Frankie to see Zach gathering snow from the railing in front of them. Frankie moved back, edging away from Zach. He'd been on the receiving end of Zach's snowballs one too many times in New York not to know better. 

Zach turned to face a retreating Frankie, smiling in the dark. He could never turn down the option of a snowball fight. With his other hand now free, Zach gathered his handful of snow, packing it into a ball.

Frankie was only halfway to the door when Zach turned to face him, hand in the air. Frankie threatened, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba—, goddammit!” The cold blast hit him on the neck, half of the snow splattering across his face. Frankie swiped his bare hand down his face, small pieces of melting ice against his warm skin. Zach was laughing heartily now, as he crouched down to collect more snow.

Frankie moved quickly behind the hot tub, gathering his own snow. Frankie couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Zach’s playful attitude was still infectious and one of the many reasons Frankie still felt himself falling in love with Zach day after day. Frankie popped his head up as another snowball went flying. He ducked and it splattered against the wall behind him. 

Frankie tried to aim his first throw at Zach, but the darkness and Zach's quickness was too much as he missed entirely. Zach was laughing now and Frankie found himself joining in. Zach threw another snowball that broke on top of the hot tub, splattering snow on top of Frankie's ducked head. Frankie threw another, hitting Zach in the chest. Frankie was paid in kind as Zach lobbed one that hit Frankie squarely on the side of the head. 

Frankie hid behind the hot tub again for a few seconds before he yelled, "Wait! My hands are too cold!" Another snowball flew over his head before Frankie called out again, "Seriously Zach, my fingers! Stop." Zach was beside Frankie in a second as Frankie rose to his feet. Zach reached for Frankie's hands, but Frankie was quicker, stuffing his last snowball against Zach's exposed face. Zach spluttered at the sudden cold before breaking into a boisterous laugh.

"Liar! I should've known better," Zach managed to say as he was wiping the snow from his face. Frankie laughed quietly, moving closer to Zach, holding his arms between his chest and Zach's. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie automatically.

"But seriously, my hands are getting too cold," Frankie murmured, "Next time, can we at least wear gloves, especially if you're going to sneak attack our child."

Zach nodded in agreement, pulling Frankie with him back inside the patio door. Their pants were soggy and being inside felt almost as cold as the outside had. Zach grabbed Frankie's hands between his own, blowing his warm breath onto Frankie’s cold fingers. "I think you need proper warming," Zach smirked, lifting Frankie into the air, carrying him back towards the master bedroom. 

"A steaming shower for two," Frankie suggested into Zach's ear. Zach's grin widened, moving his feet faster across the cabin’s wood floors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we need to talk.”

Frankie’s head felt heavy as consciousness slowly returned. The light in the room seemed too bright, even filtered through the curtains on his bedroom window. He felt the weight of an arm tossed across his torso before he even remembered the night before. He groaned softly, rubbing his hand across his face. _Again. Always_ , he thought. The memories of the night before were coming back in pieces with parts of time missing. His head was starting to catch up, pounding painfully which each new memory. 

Frankie didn’t want to open his eyes, to see the confirmation of what he already knew was true, but he was uncomfortable and he’d have to move sooner rather than later. Frankie blinked his eyes a few times, slowly trying to adjust to the light that was doing no favors for his head. He took stock quickly. He was pushed almost to the edge of the bed, sheets tangled uncomfortably around his hips and legs. The muscular arm across his stomach led back to the familiar face he’d been expecting. Zach’s hair was disheveled, to put it mildly. Frankie smirked at the sheer number of stray pieces sticking up at odd angles. Zach’s eyes were still closed, his lips slightly parted as his body moved slowly with steady breaths. Frankie had to restrain himself from smoothing Zach’s hair—from taking care of the man beside him like he'd done more than a few times.

Frankie laid still for a few moments, trying to decide which way to go. They’d done this too many times. Zach got drunk. Frankie got drunk. Each forgot they were supposed to be trying to move on—although trying seemed to be a lot more like failing. Zach’s hands would brush across Frankie’s body and Frankie would find himself draping his body against Zach’s, earning the goofy grin he was trying hard to convince himself didn’t actually mean anything. That was how it always began. Frankie would get taken in by Zach’s puppy dog eyes, shining with promise and love. As Zach got progressively drunk throughout the night, inhibitions fell and Zach’s whispered words became more urgent, more fevered. He promised the world and Frankie’s head, swimming with alcohol, was happy to believe him, to let himself fall back into the trap he’d visited more times than he cared to confess to.

Finally, Frankie decided to move. He needed a bathroom and clothing. Clothing was going to be very necessary if he was going to attempt to shoo a hungover Zach out of his space once again. Frankie sat up, trying to slide off the edge of the bed when Zach’s hand gripped his hip, digging slightly into the flesh. A whine emanated from Zach’s throat as he tried to pull Frankie closer to him. Frankie could never exaggerate Zach’s love for cuddles. “Don’t go,” Zach mumbled, his pitch dangerously approaching a whine. Zach’s lips pressed to Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie gave in against his better wishes, his back hitting the soft bed again as Zach’s head found it’s way closer to Frankie’s neck and one of his legs wrapped around Frankie’s leg. 

“Zach,” Frankie warned. Zach made a few incomprehensible sounds, pressing closer to Frankie. Frankie sighed loudly, before he tried again. “I have to get up, Zach,” Frankie tried tried to sound stern.

Zach’s lips pressed into Frankie’s neck, seemingly ignoring Frankie's words. Zach’s head was still fuzzy. He remembered the party. He remembered that he didn’t have any ability to pay attention to anyone but Frankie. Frankie had tried to be friendly, but distant at the beginning of the night. Zach had brought him a few drinks, downing identical drinks alongside him. Zach had loosened as the night had gone on. He found himself spilling the words he meant to keep to himself. He’d whispered to Frankie all night, finding himself bereft whenever Frankie wasn’t by his side, within an arms length, available to touch if he wanted. Zach consciously knew they’d agreed to try and be friends—and only friends—but he also knew that was the furthest thing from what he actually wanted. He just didn’t know how to say it, not when the sun was bright, his head alarmingly sober, and Frankie’s piercing eyes and smirking lips pinning him down to agree to something he desperately didn’t want. Frankie wasn’t being cruel—Zach knew that. The situation was, well, less than desirable. 

“Zach,” Frankie murmured, his voice dropping lower. Zach blinked his eyes open now, moving so he could see Frankie’s face. Frankie smiled softly and Zach felt like his heart could take off around the room. 

Frankie’s hand slid down Zach’s side, rubbing gently at the tan skin covering the sturdy muscle of Zach’s back. Frankie inhaled deeply, Zach’s scent was still as familiar as it had ever been. Finally, Frankie’s hand slid up to run through Zach’s hair. Zach melted at the feeling, wishing he could rewind time to when this wasn’t a stolen moment, but a regularity. Zach tilted his head, angling so that he could kiss Frankie, his lips brushing softly against Frankie’s, trying to make it last, to store it away as a memory he could keep forever. A small smile played on Zach’s lips as he pulled away, pressing his forehead against Frankie’s collar bone. 

Frankie, against his better judgment, allowed himself to the get lost in that kiss. He hated this. They were perfect—sometimes. It was the lazy mornings, spent just like this, and the late nights that devolved into whispered secrets, bared hearts, and soft caresses that kept him stuck. He almost wanted to walk away from it all, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t fight the feeling that they just needed more time—that some time would be the right time. Even if it wasn’t now—maybe it was soon. They couldn’t keep doing this, the back and forth, the truth of their desires emerging in intoxication only to be roughly pushed away in sobriety. 

“Frankie,” Zach finally answered softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Frankie’s neck. Zach’s stubble scratched against Frankie’s skin. Frankie enjoyed then slight burn, reminding him of happier times. “I’m sorry, I just, I miss you,” Zach whispered against Frankie’s skin, half hoping that Frankie wouldn’t hear the words.

The fingertips grazing across Zach’s back slowed to a stop. “Zach, I think we need to talk,” Frankie said plainly. Zach closed his eyes tight at the words. Nothing good had ever come from a talk. They communicated so much better with their hands, gentle kisses, and whispered promises of love. He missed that. Zach took a minute, enjoying his current position before he finally pulled back, allowing himself to face Frankie again. Frankie shifted on the bed, propping his head up with his elbow. Zach watched quietly, not wanting to break the silence. He wanted to hold on to whatever limbo they were in right now. He dared to let himself hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt, I know, sorry. I hope y'all are still enjoying these little drabbles. Thanks for reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me."

Quiet was not the word to describe Zach. At least, not to those who didn’t know him. Frankie had seen the quiet. He’d felt it profoundly on more than one occasion. It wasn’t to say that the quiet was bad, but it was meaningful. 

Frankie was standing in the kitchen of his apartment, a worn T-shirt pulled over his head, only underwear and socks on as he was just minutes away from passing out for the night. It hadn’t been a particularly remarkable day. He’d done a few things for work and spent quite a bit of time preparing for the upcoming week. Sunday always had that “make it count” feel to it as the weekend drew to a close. Frankie had to admit he had probably failed to do just that today, but as it was past eleven, it was likely too late to fix that. 

Frankie looked up from the sink after he’d filled his glass of water. Zach was firmly placed on the couch, where he’d spent more than the majority of the day. Frankie paused as he watched Zach flip the channels, landing on a show Frankie didn’t recognize. Frankie ran through the day again in his head, failing to find a minute of conversation between them. He’d rolled out of bed for an interview and hadn’t returned until lunch time to an empty apartment before getting to work. Zach had arrived back a bit later, but upon seeing Frankie at work, he’d retreated to bed for a nap. Frankie frowned at the memory, setting his glass on the counter and padding across the room to sit on the sofa next to Zach.

Zach glanced over, smiling softly before leaning back into the sofa. Frankie pulled his legs up, curling into Zach’s side. “Hi,” Frankie murmured.

“Hey,” Zach responded, his hand now pressed to the small of Frankie’s back. Frankie sighed deeply as he relaxed into the familiarity. 

“How was your day?” Frankie asked gently, regretting that he hadn’t found out earlier. The stiffness of Zach’s body at the question, answered Frankie without a word.

“Did something happen love?” Frankie probed, unable to let it drop. 

“Nothing. It was just a boring day you know. I missed you. You were so busy and I always feel like such a dick when I interrupt you while you’re working. You know?” Zach tried, working hard to cover his uneasiness.

“I love the distraction. You’re my favorite distraction,” Frankie promised, a soft kiss landing against Zach’s neck. Zach giggled quietly. “You took a really long nap today,” Frankie mused, continuing to press Zach for information, “Almost like you were trying to sleep through something.”

“It’s nothing,” Zach answered succinctly, his arm moving from around Frankie as he sat forward suddenly. Frankie’s eyes widened at the sudden movement and dismissal, working hard to maintain balance as his support was suddenly removed.

“Zach. We’ve been over this. You have to say what’s wrong. I’m not playing these games of silence anymore,” Frankie demanded to the side of Zach’s face, his eyes resolutely on the TV screen in front of him.

“I ran into someone at lunch,” Zach muttered finally.

“What? Who?” Frankie asked, trying to gather the rest of the story.

“I don’t know,” Zach mumbled. Frankie raised one eyebrow in confusion. _What?_

“Okay…so you didn’t know this person. But they upset you?” Frankie tried again.

“It was a fan okay. Someone recognized me and asked why I was in New York and all of these things and her questions were coming so fast. I couldn’t even keep track. She mentioned you and I feltmystomachdrop,” Zach said quickly, the words coming faster than he intended.

“Okay,” Frankie said carefully, his hand resting on Zach’s arm before Zach pulled it away, standing up quickly, his back to the large windows overlooking the city. Frankie rose to his feet as well, preparing for a battle even though he had no idea why this was all adding up to what looked like a fight.

“I lied to her. I told her she was mistaken and I pulled my hat down before leaving the place as soon as possible,” Zach continued, filling in the events slowly.

“Why?” Frankie asked. He almost smacked himself in the head for asking, but it was too late.

“You know why. It’s always the same reason. Traveling under the radar is hard as fuck. But I want to see you. I need to see you. I just, I am not good at this. I’m hiding from everyone else when I’m with you, but I’m hiding myself when I’m with everyone else. I feel like I’m two people and one of them is about to fall over the edge,” Zach ranted, his fists balling at his sides. “I want to do more, you know I do. I just can’t. Goddammit. I regret so many things, but most of the time I think I regret my last ounce of sobriety preventing me from kissing you on that stage when you asked me to. Can you imagine?”

Zach’s body was emanating defeat now, his shoulders slouched forward, his hands hanging limply. Frankie smiled sadly at the sudden loss of fight in Zach. Frankie sighed quietly at the memory of that night. He’d imagined it happening that way a million times, but that isn’t what happened and they were here now, more than a year later. Frankie struggled to push the memory from his mind. Now Zach was suddenly in front of him, his eyes large in apology, his lower lip jutting out in just the right way.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, will you just kiss me,” Frankie sighed in exasperation, reaching out to grip onto Zach’s shirt, pulling him closer before he had a chance to resist. The smile that broke out on Zach’s face made Frankie’s heart flutter, affirming everything he already knew— _it’s worth it._

Zach didn’t waste a second. He pressed his lips to Frankie’s eagerly, his body falling into the familiar muscle memory he’d built up over their nearly two year relationship. His hands pulled on Frankie’s hips, dipping into the tan skin, threatening to mark it purple. Frankie’s hand was pulling on the back of Zach’s neck, matching his urgency. It was nothing new, but it felt as good as the first time and neither wanted to relinquish the moment. Zach’s fingers pressed harder into Frankie, lifting him to the edge of the counter, Frankie’s glass of water tipping over.

Frankie sucked in a quick breath as the chill of the water hit him. Their faces hovered a few inches apart now. A knowing smile spread across Frankie’s face. Zach took that as the invitation he didn’t need when he stepped between Frankie’s legs, his hands sliding down to dig into Frankie’s thighs as he kissed Frankie again. Frankie’s back bowed as he leaned down to keep level with Zach. Frankie’s fingers were tugging at the back of Zach’s hair, his need growing with each pull. Finally, Frankie closed his legs around Zach, trapping the dark haired man against him. Zach’s arms snaked around Frankie, pulling him closer to the edge before he was holding Frankie up, Frankie’s ankles digging into Zach’s ass. 

“Don’t make me undress you in the kitchen,” Frankie teased, his tongue tracing the edge of Zach’s ear before Zach turned to walk to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't written anything in a while. I hope you still enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

There was a soft knock at the door. Frankie wondered if he’d imagined it at first. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He’d been home from work for less than an hour and while it wasn’t late for New York City, it was a bit late for a surprise visitor. Frankie silenced the TV, listening to the quiet for a minute. Jon-Erik was reclined in the chair to Frankie’s right. Frankie had already arranged the sofa to his liking, his spread of food laid out before him. He was definitely eating more than would be considered enough for one.

Jon-Erik raised his eyebrow at Frankie when there was a second knock, a bit louder than the first. Frankie and Jon-Erik exchanged a glance. Frankie shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand toward the door. “See who it is,” Frankie said. 

Jon-Erik rolled his eyes a little, throwing his napkin at Frankie who only smiled sweetly in return. Jon-Erik padded across the living room and around the bar in the kitchen into the small entryway. He looked through the peephole. Jon-Erik came away from the door and looked directly at Frankie before he whispered, “It’s for you.” Frankie eyed Jon-Erik suspiciously, pulling the blanket he had over his lap aside and moving to stand. Before Frankie had another second to process, Jon-Erik loudly announced, “He’s coming,” and scurried into his bedroom. The door shut firmly behind him and Frankie resisted the urge to bang on it in annoyance. _What the fuck was this?_

Frankie didn’t really have a choice now as he crossed the room. He didn’t even bother to see who it was as he unlocked the door and swung it open. Zach was waiting on the other side. Frankie’s eyes widened briefly before he could recover his facial expressions, keeping a cool look on his face. Zach smiled widely. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that almost fit him right and a button up shirt that Frankie had to admit looked damn good. Zach’s hair was a little over-styled. Frankie had learned that meant he’d spent too much time messing with it. 

Zach stayed silent in that moment. He didn’t want to mess it up before he even got to start. He’d prepared a whole thing to say and how to answer the questions he thought Frankie would ask, but in an instant, it had all been wiped from his memory. All he could think about was how good it was to see him. He loved the strange feeling of his heart beating against his ribcage again. He wanted to dive into Frankie’s arms, to have the surprise reunion that people daydream about, but he didn’t. He stood firm, smiling lazily at Frankie, a soft hello escaping his lips in greeting.

Frankie jutted his hip out firmly, leaning into the door he’d just opened. This was definitely a surprise. They hadn’t spoken in more than a week, and, despite what everyone else was assuming, it wasn’t his doing. Zach had stopped answering. He’d stopped returning phone calls and texts. It was like he’d fallen off the face of the earth. It had been sudden, unlike anything before. Frankie had called a few times, but after a couple of days, his confusion turned to hurt and he couldn’t bring himself to try anymore. He didn’t see the point. He didn’t have anyone else to reach out to. It’s not like Zach’s family had ever been his biggest fan and Zach’s friends were far from friendly.

Zach watched as Frankie’s lips pursed. It was definitely the look he gave when he was less than disinterested in something. “Can I come in?” Zach asked. Frankie didn’t really know what the best answer was, but he found himself stepping back, allowing Zach into the apartment. Zach shifted his weight nervously at first, before leaning against the edge of the counter at the end of the kitchen. Frankie looked down, twisting his bracelets around his wrist, avoiding eye contact with Zach. He had a million things to say, but he couldn’t decide what to say first. 

Zach watched Frankie. He knew Frankie was nervous; he only played with his bracelets when he was trying to figure out what to say. Zach swallowed roughly before trying again. “Hey,” he said simply. 

Frankie’s eyes shot up and Zach was struck at how wide Frankie’s pupils were. Large pools of black, a deep brown surrounding them. He hadn’t been in the same space with Frankie for about two months and it was scary how much it felt like a lifetime. “Why?” Frankie asked quietly. It was nearly a whisper, but Zach heard it clearly. 

“Because I’m an idiot. I’m sorry, Frankie. I’m so sorry. It had just been so long and I was lonely and I thought maybe I was being a fool. I wanted so many things to happen that just weren’t happening and it kind of got dark there for a bit. I stopped talking to a lot of people. I ended up hanging out with people I don’t even like because it felt like they were the only ones I deserved to be around,” Zach rambled. He froze when he finally locked eyes with Frankie. 

Frankie didn’t know which emotions to feel. He’d spent over a week hoping Zach would call him back. He might have liked to pretend that he was okay all on his own, but it wasn’t true. Maybe he wouldn’t say that he needed Zach, but he wanted him. He wanted Zach by his side more than anything, but the hurt had turned to resentment at some point. Now, he didn’t know what to do. Zach’s words were like rocks being tossed at the cracking the wall he’d been trying to build up again. _Dark._ Frankie had seen Zach’s dark and it was beyond anything he’d wish on even his biggest of foes.

Frankie wiped angrily at the tears springing to his eyes. He couldn’t do this again. Forgive and forget—or at least try to move on. They’d done it too many times and it had resulted in Zach showing up on his doorstep more than once, not to mention the many times Frankie had whisked Zach away into the dark night in Florida. They were the definition of a broken record. “Zach,” Frankie finally murmured, “We, just, well…I can’t—”

Frankie couldn’t bring himself to look Zach in the eyes as he turned to walk back to the couch. He had been seated for mere seconds when he felt the cushion dip beside him. He looked up with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted with nothing to stay as he gazed back at Zach’s face. Zach had an unsteady smile on his face as he folded his legs up onto the sofa and turned to face Frankie. “I thought you would say something like that,” Zach mumbled quietly. He looked down at his hands, which were resting awkwardly against his leg. He wanted to reach out the few inches it would take to hold Frankie’s hands, but he didn’t.

The statement only seemed to anger Frankie who rolled his eyes. “Then why fly all of the way out here? I could have told you that over the phone if you’d called. Or you could have just called a week ago and we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I’ve given you so many chances and each time, another piece of my heart breaks. Then you try and glue it back into place only to rip it off again later. Don’t you understand?” Frankie asked quietly, his words trailing into silence. The melody of the music playing just a bit too loudly in Jon-Erik’s room was the only sound.

“Because I can’t accept a no…and you wouldn’t have answered the phone,” Zach said, trying valiantly to keep his voice confident and level. He did mean it. He wasn’t here to hear no. That wasn’t an option. 

“Zach,” Frankie sighed loudly. His gaze was downcast again, twirling his bracelet around his wrist, the cool metal links smooth against his skin. Zach’s hand covered Frankie’s, breaking Frankie’s thoughts. Frankie looked up, his eyes locking with Zach’s for only an instant before Zach’s lips were pressed insistently to his own. Zach’s hand splayed across the back of Frankie’s neck, pulling him closer. Frankie had a few seconds of shock, his mind refusing to process Zach’s action, but his body had no qualms about following Zach’s lead. Frankie found his hands pulling at Zach’s shirt as his lips brushed across Zach’s, his taste familiar. 

Frankie broke the kiss as his mind caught up, screaming at him for giving in. He’d just resolved to say no and he’d actually done it, but here he was, wrapping his body with Zach’s again, falling back into the routine he was trying to end. “Wait, stop,” Frankie eked out, pulling far enough back so Zach couldn’t kiss him again.

“I love you,” Zach murmured, dropping his head a bit as he pulled Frankie’s hand up to press against his cheek. Zach closed his eyes at the feeling, wanting to stay exactly where he was. 

“Zach…I’m just not sure that’s enough,” Frankie started. Zach’s eyes watered at the statement, but he refused to cry. “It’s been so long and I won’t lie and say that I don’t still love you, because I do…but, it’s time. We need to move on,” Frankie nearly whispered. His voice broke on the final word as he saw Zach wince. Zach didn’t move away though. Instead, he moved closer, their legs pressed together, Frankie’s hand still cradled against Zach’s cheek. Zach dropped his head to Frankie’s shoulder and waited.

“Zach…I don’t know what to do,” Frankie finally admitted, gazing across the empty room. 

Zach stayed quiet again, focusing on keeping steady breathing as he waited for Frankie to speak again. Frankie wasn’t a fan of silence, he knew Frankie would fill in the empty space for him. “I am afraid of doing all of this, again, over and over, like we’ve been doing. I can’t do it again. It will break me. You’re going to break me,” Frankie confessed.

Zach knew that would be coming. He lifted his head, turning Frankie’s face towards him, as he promised, “Hey, I’m with you okay? Always.” Zach laced their fingers together. The words made Frankie’s heart flutter. He wanted to believe them so desperately. “I mean it,” Zach reiterated, as if he could read Frankie’s mind, “I’m going to love you for the rest of my life. You’ve got me, okay?”

Zach’s arms wrapped around Frankie, pulling Frankie down to lay on the couch. Zach held Frankie close for a few minutes, his fingers brushing patterns along Frankie’s arm. Frankie couldn’t decide what the smart answer was, but he knew what felt right and this felt like the best thing he’d experienced in months. He was so torn, but laying in Zach's arms again had his mind drifting, filling in memories from the past and imagining a future that he couldn't deny he wanted. Frankie's heart had slowed and the rhythmic feeling of Zach's breath against the back of his neck made everything feel as if it was exactly like it was supposed to be. He ignored the small part of him still protesting the merry-go-round ride nature of their relationship because he just didn't want to think about it anymore. He wanted this feeling forever. Frankie turned in Zach’s arms, their faces just a couple inches apart. Zach’s eyes closed at the feeling of Frankie’s fingers brushing through his hair and rubbing against his ear. Zach sighed loudly, the feeling of relief and comfort rushing through him. “I hate how much I love you,” Frankie whispered. 

Zach’s eyes shot open at the statement. He couldn’t help but grin as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Frankie’s once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who is still reading my fics, I sincerely thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I found this waterfall..."

“This place really is beautiful,” Zach murmured, his arm squeezing around Frankie’s middle, bringing him just a little closer, eliminating any space between them. They were standing in the balmy night air, the lights of the city on display below them. There was a rumbling melody drifting around the sky and Zach felt like he was sitting atop the world, just far enough away to appreciate the chaos as a beautiful piece of art.

“Wait until I get you on the beach. You won’t believe it. I know, I know, ‘you love the beaches in Florida’, but seriously,” Frankie added, leaning his head back against Zach’s shoulder.

Zach nuzzled his nose against Frankie’s ear, his lips brushing along the edge of Frankie’s skin. “I love you,” Zach whispered. Frankie smiled into the night, his hand squeezing Zach’s arm before he twisted to face Zach. 

“I love you too baby,” Frankie replied, his fingers brushing a few stray hairs back from Zach’s face. Zach leaned forward, his lips pressed to Frankie’s for an instant. “I have a surprise,” Frankie whispered. Zach’s eyebrow pulled up, his eyes wide with curiosity. It was well past midnight; they’d only arrived in Brazil two hours ago. How could Frankie already have a surprise?

“Suspense is mean,” Zach commented, his hands sliding down to Frankie’s waist before dipping down to cover his ass. He pulled Frankie’s hips against his own. 

Frankie laughed softly, thrilled that Zach seemed to have every intention of making the most of their precious alone time. Frankie ground his hips into Zach for a few painfully short seconds before he pulled back. “Slow your roll, Tiger,” Frankie quipped. Zach growled quietly against Frankie’s ear. He loved when Frankie teased him, even if he’d never admit that to Frankie. Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand, pulling him away from the private terrace off of their penthouse suite. 

Zach tried to keep up with Frankie as they made their way through the dark night, only a few glowing lights along their path. Frankie came to a sudden halt; Zach’s muscles tightened just in time to keep him from crashing into Frankie. Zach squinted in the hazy light, but he finally noticed the rolling reflection off the water of the mostly calm pool just ahead of them. There were lounge chairs scattered around and a bar on the far side. The place was deserted. 

“Private pool. Penthouse only,” Frankie informed him as he stopped at one of the chairs, sliding his flip flops off. Zach pat Frankie’s ass as he walked away, circling the pool and stopping by the bar. He pulled on the handle of the cabinet, smiling to himself when he found that it was unlocked. Zach’s head jerked up at the feel of cold water splashing across his shins. He swore quietly, his eyes narrowing in on Frankie who only smiled widely, bobbing in the water at the corner nearest him. 

“Come in ranceypants,” Frankie singsonged, laughing at himself, his arms crossed over the edge of the pool, his body floating behind him. 

Zach squinted in the dark, but he couldn’t quite tell in this light. “Please tell me you are skinny dipping,” Zach whispered excitedly. 

Frankie shrugged his shoulders, swimming away from Zach. “Guess you have to come in to find out,” Frankie taunted.

Zach shook his head fondly, but he raced to pull his shirt over his head, dropping it on the bar. His flip flops slid off and his shorts quickly fell to the ground. He was left in a pair of black briefs that he knew were some of Frankie’s favorites. He paused with his hands on his hips. Frankie had come back to the edge of the pool, close enough to see Zach’s hesitation. “I dare you,” Frankie said like it was a command. Zach obeyed without thought, dropping his briefs to the ground.

Zach decided for maximum impact as he jumped into the pool just a foot away from Frankie, water sloshing around the small pool. Zach came up shaking his head before taking a deep breath and diving below the water, his arms wrapping around Frankie’s waist, pushing him back into the wall of the pool. 

Zach caged Frankie against the pool wall, the smooth edging of the pool pressing into the base of Frankie's neck. Frankie moved his feet quickly to stay afloat, one of Zach’s hands holding onto the edge of the pool, the other skimming down Frankie’s side, feeling the fabric of Frankie’s briefs as he went. “Tricky,” Zach murmured. Frankie didn’t have time to respond before Zach’s lips were pressed to his. The kiss was nothing short of demanding. Frankie’s heart hammered against his chest as Zach deepened the kiss, crowding into Frankie's space. Frankie pushed back against Zach, his hands groping along Zach’s bared flesh, using Zach to keep himself afloat. Frankie groaned as the kiss ended, tasting Zach on his tongue, but hungering for air after they’d been dangerously close to the sinking into the water. Frankie twisted his arms, his hands grabbing the edge of the pool, helping him regain his purchase.

Zach was against Frankie again before Frankie had time to form a coherent thought. Zach pressed Frankie further into the wall, the separations in the tile pressing indentions into his flesh. “Sex in Brazil, that’ll be a first,” Zach whispered into Frankie’s ear. 

Frankie smiled widely, his hands releasing the wall before he used his feet to push himself from the wall. Frankie tugged on Zach’s ear as he swam by. “Sex in Brazil? Not a first for me,” Frankie teased, swimming away from Zach who grabbed onto Frankie’s foot as he passed, pulling him back. Frankie spluttered in the water when he was pulled back, but his face was still smug from his barb when he righted himself, just a few inches from Zach. Frankie saw the flash of hurt and jealousy in Zach’s eyes. Frankie could barely touch the bottom with his toes, but he teetered there, his hands falling on each side of Zach’s face, pressing a soft, sweet kiss against Zach’s lips. “I’ve never made love in Brazil,” Frankie qualified, tilting his head to the side, watching Zach smile shyly. “Come on,” Frankie murmured, pulling on Zach’s arm.

Zach’s lips quirked into a half smile, dropping his voice, “With a side of kink?” he asked.

“Oh baby, I’m pretty sure all our love comes with a side of kink. Now move that sweet ass of yours” Frankie retorted, with a squeeze of Zach’s ass. 

“Sounds about right, Daddy,” Zach lilted, his eyes swimming with mirth, as he swam past Frankie in an instant, climbing out of the pool, water beading down his flesh, pooling on the tile. Zach quickly gathered his discarded clothes, chasing after Frankie who had a slight head start back to their room.

* * *

Frankie was wrapped up with Zach, the morning light shining through the sheer curtains on the door to the terrace. The impossibly stuffed comforter remained wrapped around the pair, Zach’s breaths still regular, the stream of air blowing across Frankie’s collarbone.

Frankie brushed his fingers across Zach’s cheek, hoping to wake him gently. Zach’s eyes blinked quickly at first, adjusting to the day. He coiled his limbs tightly around Frankie as he awoke. Frankie had an octopus joke ready to go, but decided to let it go as he leaned into Zach’s touch, enjoying Zach’s sleepy side for once. They had the time to linger. One of Zach’s eyes opened, peeking at Frankie reluctantly. Frankie smirked, his soft laugh disappearing into he quiet room. Frankie kissed Zach’s forehead. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Frankie sang out in a hushed voice.

Zach groaned softly, burying his face against Frankie’s neck. Frankie’s fingers danced over Zach’s bare skin, making patterns and words against his back. Zach stayed still, breathing in the scent of Frankie’s skin. He recognized when Frankie drew a heart and then wrote his own name across his skin. That was followed by ‘Zachary’ and soon after ‘zankie’. Zach smiled against Frankie, pressing a kiss to Frankie’s neck and slowly shifting away, ready to face their first day in paradise. 

“Zankie takes Brazil?” Zach questioned, whispering against Frankie’s ear. 

“Sounds about right. If you ever get your cute ass out of this bed,” Frankie teased. Zach knitted his eyebrows together, pushing his lips out in a mock pout. Frankie smiled sweetly, his hand sliding along Zach’s bare hip to slap Zach’s ass. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure your ass gets plenty of attention in this bed,” he added with a wink before slipping out of their warm space. “Let’s go, we've got a rainforest to see!”

* * *

Zach was dying. He would concede that he was making an overstatement, but he was literally going to die. He huffed as he took the last few steps to reach the top of the trail. His hands were on his knees, his lungs screaming for more air as he tried desperately to appease them. A bottle of water appeared and he took it thankfully, chugging it down before finally standing up straight again. Frankie was beside him, not an ounce of exhaustion on his face. Zach hated him.

“Oh my god, that was the worst,” Zach breathed.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Frankie replied, walking away to survey the edge of the peak they’d climbed. He could see every inch of Rio de Janeiro. It was seriously breathtaking. Zach finally ambled over to Frankie’s side, pulling him into a hug. Frankie pointed out their hotel in the far distance. Zach squinted to see before deciding it was best to just agree with Frankie when he couldn’t make out a damn thing he was seeing other than a seriously impressive city below them. 

“I think I died about a half mile back,” Zach murmured into Frankie’s hair. 

Frankie laughed loudly, glancing at the staircase carved into the stone of the mountain. Frankie’s hand slipped under Zach’s sweat drenched tank top, his fingers tracing the grooves in Zach’s abs. “Do I need to make it worth your while to drag this six pack up to these amazing views?” Frankie taunted.

Zach hummed thoughtfully, his hand sliding along Frankie’s neck, his thumb pushing Frankie’s chin towards him before he closed the space. The kiss was less than delicate, with Frankie’s teeth pulling at Zach’s lip. Zach groaned in frustration when he could hear voices drifting their way. They broke apart just before a group reached the summit. Frankie’s hand stayed laced with Zach’s as they moved closer to the edge, claiming a view before the others could. Zach leaned over, his teeth catching Frankie’s earlobe. Frankie giggled, bumping Zach’s shoulder. “We gotta go back,” Zach whispered urgently. 

“Let me take some pictures first, okay?” Frankie replied. Zach nodded, knowing it would be faster if he just agreed.

It was at least fifteen minutes later, when they were finally climbing down the stairs. Frankie led the way, as usual. Zach was grateful that going down was certainly much easier than going up. He laughed at his thought and Frankie glanced back at him, but Zach just shook his head. If there was any benefit to following Frankie, it was all in his ass, which was just in front of him and tightly outlined by the spandex shorts Frankie had decided to wear. 

They had made it into the rainforest portion of the hike, making their way back through a canopy of intertwined vines and impossibly large leaves. Zach paused on the the trail when he could hear raining water. “Wait!” Zach called out to Frankie who was at least ten paces ahead of him by now. Frankie stopped, turning back and closing the distance between them. Frankie looked at Zach quizzically. “Listen,” Zach instructed. Frankie stopped, straining to hear whatever Zach was trying to point out. Frankie squinted his eyes at Zach, shaking his head in confusion. 

Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand, pulling him off the trail. “So, I found this waterfall on the map, just off of this trail, while we were on the airplane. I think I hear it over here,” Zach explained. Frankie reluctantly trudged behind, glancing back at the trail they were abandoning. 

“This is dangerous,” Frankie warned insistently.

“Just give me a few more minutes and if we don’t find it, we’ll go back,” Zach promised, “I’m sure I’m not the first to go looking for it.”

Frankie followed, trying to make note of the path they were taking. It was only two minutes later when there was no mistaking the sound of splashing water. Zach saw it first, running towards the small oasis. There was a large pond and a column of falling water that was at least eight feet tall. Zach stood at the edge of the water, tossing his backpack to the ground and stripping his tank top off with it. He teetered on each foot, clumsily getting his shoes and socks off before wading knee deep into the water. Frankie was standing a foot from the water now, watching Zach. He laid his backpack beside Zach’s, still standing at the edge. 

“I dare you,” Zach taunted, echoing the night before, his lips turning into a smirk. Frankie sighed, pulling his hat and tank top off, sitting carefully on the ground to get his shoes and socks neatly piled beside his bag. He went to take a step into the water before Zach was by his side, pulling him into the cold water. Frankie protested between choked laughs, trying in vain to push Zach off of him, but finding himself being easily pulled to the waterfall. Zach ducked underwater, coming up in the small bit of space between the rock wall and the falling water. Frankie joined him a second later, smiling widely. “Okay...this is breathtaking,” Frankie commented, gazing up at the spout of water clearing his head.

“You’re breathtaking,” Zach quipped, lacing his fingers with Frankie’s and kissing him softly. “Thank you,” Zach whispered when they broke apart.

“Why are you thanking me?” Frankie asked, running his thumb across Zach’s bottom lip. 

“You’ve made my life so much more than it could have ever been,” Zach replied, “We’re in a waterfall in fucking Brazil.” Zach didn’t know how to make it any more plain than that.

“Your life could have always been this amazing. I'm incredibly lucky you decided to share that life with me,” Frankie murmured, his words wrapping around Zach, making him feel warm from within.

“I love you,” Zach whispered against Frankie’s lips, bringing them together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super slow with fics now. I'm sorry! I hope you liked this little one-shot. Thanks for reading! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It could be worse.”

The text had come on New Year’s Eve, just about an hour before midnight. Zach wasn’t waiting for it but he answered immediately, stepping away from the crowd that was gathered by the pool. 

“Whenever. I’ll be there,” Zach answered quickly, smiling stupidly at the simple message he’d received. _Dinner?_ Zach had the strange sensation of feeling each heartbeat as he watched the text message screen, three dots cycling shades of grey. 

_Monday Night. Bumblebee and I will pick you up at 7. Text me your address._ Zach replied quickly, smiling widely when Frankie replied, “Can’t wait to see you!” Zach replied in kind before returning to the party, his mind far from the current proceedings.

* * *

Frankie was already ten minutes late. Zach hadn't been sure what to wear, so he’d settled for his current favorite grey polo shirt and a pair of nice jeans. He was a little nervous. He hadn’t seen Frankie in a few months. They’d spoken fairly regularly, if he ignored the fact that they hadn’t spoken since Thanksgiving—well, with the exception of Zach’s slightly tipsy late night phone call on Christmas Eve. He’d been feeling a little left out, seeing Frankie celebrate Christmas Eve with his family and friends just a handful of miles away from him. Zach had once been invited to the party and not being there stung a bit, his heart aching with regret.

Zach hadn’t really expected Frankie to reach out—at least, not so quickly, but Zach had zero complaints. He watched out the window of his apartment, his roommates already out for the evening. As soon as the bright yellow convertible came into view, Zach jettisoned down the stairs, waiting on the sidewalk as Frankie pulled into the nearest spot, ignoring the signs indicating resident parking only. 

Zach worked overtime to restrain himself. If he didn’t think it would be too much, he’d launch himself into Frankie’s arms. As it was, Frankie gave Zach a familiar lopsided grin. Zach’s heart constricted and he felt lightheaded for a few seconds until Frankie’s arms were around him. Zach inhaled Frankie’s sweet scent, his mind finally functioning enough for him to wrap his arms around Frankie. Zach let out a soft hum as Frankie’s face turned into the crook of Zach’s neck. It ended as soon as it began, Frankie pulling away and returning to his car, seemingly shaking his head a bit. Zach took a beat too long to realize the invitation before he walked quickly to the passenger seat, sliding in just a few seconds before Frankie pulled away. 

The car ride was quiet, neither man able to present a topic of conversation that felt appropriate. Frankie was experiencing a complete range of emotions. He had been thrilled to see Zach, losing his composure for a minute before remembering that they were just friends now. They’d agreed. It was easier this way—less mess, less emotion, less fighting, but most of all, just less.

The drive was more than a few minutes and the silence stretched longer, permeating the small space of the car. The radio playing quietly didn’t do much to take away from the palpable still in the air. Finally, Frankie spoke, “Well, it could be worse.” Zach laughed heartily, the tension in his shoulders loosening. He agreed wholeheartedly. Frankie turned up the volume on the music, singing along. Zach settled back against the leather, humming along during the verses and joining Frankie in the chorus. Zach resisted the urge to cover Frankie’s hand, resting on the gear shift, with his own.

* * *

The restaurant was nice. The white tablecloths made Zach feed a little underdressed, but Frankie was wearing jeans too, so he decided to ignore the feeling, following the hostess who had looked up Frankie’s reservation and was leading them to the back of the restaurant. Frankie slid into the black leather booth first, Zach sliding in opposite of him. Zach hesitated for a second at the setting directly across the table from Frankie. There was a third place setting, at the back of the booth, immediately next to Frankie. Zach slid himself further into the booth, settling next to Frankie, and hoped that Frankie was okay with the choice he’d made. The hostess cleared the extra place setting. 

They ordered without much hassle. With nothing left to occupy them, there was an awkward moment of silence that Zach couldn’t stand. He blurted out, “I’m so glad you texted. I’ve been wanting to see you for forever.”

Frankie smiled and nodded taking a sip of his water and pursing his lips a bit. “Sorry it took so long. You know, Style Code Live keeps me in New York most of the time, and when I’m here, I just want to dedicate as much time to Nonna as I can.”

“No, I totally get it,” Zach replied quickly. He fully met Frankie’s eyes for the first time, his stomach clenching with his nervous energy. “I missed you,” Zach nearly whispered. He meant it in so many ways. He’d tried so hard to be okay without Frankie. He’d found a steady job—one he was good at. He’d moved out of his parents house. He’d made some new friends. He’d even tried to go on a few dates, but they were all awkward. No one put him simultaneously on edge and at ease like Frankie. He missed that feeling.

“And I, you,” Frankie replied in kind, a soft smile on his lips. They’d been down this road more than a few times. Frankie still couldn’t help but feel the need to speed down that highway, moving headlong into Zach, crashing into the relationship he knew was far from ideal. He still longed for it. He knew he was opening a can of worms when he sent the text, but it was all he wanted as he watched people mingling at the New Year's party. He felt that way more often than he cared to admit; wishing for Zach’s hand in his, Zach’s arm around his waist as it had once been. It was definitely an impulse decision, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to regret it.

The food arrived quickly, Zach’s steak sizzling on an impossibly hot plate. A large silver platter was placed before Frankie with a fire-engine red lobster perched upon it. Frankie instantly pulled out his phone, filming his lobster and laughing about its large size. Zach watched carefully as Frankie sent the video out before returning his phone to his pocket. “Don’t worry, you aren’t in the video,” Frankie assured him. 

Zach nodded before adding, “It would have been okay if I was.” Frankie only nodded in return, a slight edge of awkwardness returning to the table.

“You ordered a whole fucking lobster,” Zach commented, trying to clear out the heaviness in the air. He didn’t have anything better to say—it was literally the lobster in the room.

“I did,” Frankie affirmed. A crooked smile spread across his face, his eyes shining as he asked, “Should I name him?”

“ _Frankie_ ,” Zach half whined at the joke. Frankie’s heart leapt at the familiar sound. He’d chased that sound for an entire summer and for months after, poking and prodding, teasing and tickling until Zach would utter his name. Zach couldn’t hide the smile on his face when Frankie winked at him and said, “Maybe I’ll name him Zach.”

“I love it,” Zach affirmed. He swallowed roughly, his hand reaching under the table to rest on Frankie’s knee. Frankie’s eyes swung to Zach again, zeroing in on Zach’s wide eyes, his lips parted slightly as if he was preparing to explain. Zach thought Frankie would push him away for a second before Frankie’s cool fingertips brushed over the back of Zach’s hand, turning it over to hold it in his own. Zach let out an audible sigh.

Frankie squeezed Zach’s hand three times in quick succession. Zach had a rush of images fly through his head, memories coming back with a staggering force. Standing backstage at Rock of Ages, feeling the same squeeze of his hand. Watching a movie with Frankie’s family, the same sensation in the hand Frankie had taken hostage about a third of the way into the movie. It meant more than it seemed as Zach followed the pattern, returning the sentiment with four squeezes of his own. _I love you too._ A light blush was creeping across Zach’s face, elation and nervous energy mingling though his body in a strange and wonderful new feeling. Frankie leaned over to press his lips against Zach’s cheek, which only made his flush spread down to his chest. Frankie turned back to his food and moved to extract his hand from Zach’s. Zach didn’t let go, his eyes squinted in confusion at Frankie’s action. Frankie teased, “Babe, I have to have two hands if I’m gonna eat this thing.” Zach muttered in agreement quickly releasing Frankie’s hand and grabbing his silverware. 

Frankie spoke first, going into detail about New Year’s Eve with Nonna at her retirement community. Zach couldn’t help but laugh at the stories of Lauren flirting with the older men and then dancing around the floor with them. Zach began to relax into the booth, wrapped up in each tale Frankie was spinning about Nonna, his friends, and Ari. Frankie saw the familiar look in Zach’s eyes, the one that sucked him in each and every time—it was mostly adoration, but a bit of love and lust rounded it out just right. Frankie finished eating quickly, leaving half the lobster untouched. He moved his backpack from between the two of them and settled into the back of the booth. Zach’s arm slipped around Frankie easily.

Zach relaxed into the back of the booth, quietly watching the few people milling about the restaurant. No one paid them any attention. Zach looked down at Frankie, the tips of Frankie’s golden hair brushing against his chin. Frankie looked up, angling his head to get a better view of Zach. Zach gave a soft smile and Frankie closed the space between them without warning, pressing his lips to Zach’s. Zach felt his heart leap within his chest, aching for more just as soon as Frankie pulled away. The soft satisfied sigh that flew out of Zach’s chest made Frankie smirk just a bit. It was always something about Zach’s responsiveness that kept him coming back for more—it was nothing short of intoxicating. Frankie smiled, settling himself more firmly against Zach, Zach’s hand squeezing gently at Frankie’s side.

They were quiet for a while, unmoving and unhurried in their silence. Zach was slowly finishing his third glass of wine, warmth from the alcohol burning in his chest. “What are we doing?” Zach finally asked, the alcohol giving him enough courage to ask.

“What we always do?” Frankie questioned.

“Is that enough?” Zach murmured.

“You tell me,” Frankie countered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, then you know. Also, thank you for reading! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while."

Friday nights were the worst. He’d spent more than the last few Friday nights sitting in his apartment, staring at the walls, aimlessly flipping the channels and scrolling through his phone. Friends came and went, but they left feeling as if they might as well be talking to a wall, their words seemingly slipping through one ear and out the other. Frankie was always certain to smile and act the part in public. However, in private, he found himself singing songs to the empty corners of the room, his heart aching for the missing piece. The man in the moon was his constant companion, his face changing incrementally every night, until the night he was gone.

The clouds filled the sky this Friday night. His friends were no where in sight and the scent of rain drifted through the open balcony door. The screech of tires on the streets filled the still in the air. A storm was definitely coming. Frankie wouldn’t remember later what made him fly down the stairs, his phone already searching for the nearest uber, but he desperately needed to get out and it needed to be now. 

He exited his building to an update that his uber would take twenty minutes to arrive instead of the usual five minutes. He swore softly under his breath, already outside in the chilly night air. Rain was falling steadily now, dripping onto the sidewalk until the gray of the concrete turned black in the night. He considered going back into the lobby and waiting, but wondered if he’d ever make it back outside again. Any step backwards was a mistake.

Zach was not prepared for rain. He knew his friends would argue he had never been prepared for any weather that required more than a polo shirt and board shorts. He’d wanted to spend the night chilling out at home, but his friend had insisted he meet him at what was supposedly the newest and hottest club in town. Zach knew it was a trap—another trick—to get him back into the game, to find someone new. He wasn’t ready. His heart still wasn’t his to give.

Frankie didn’t mind when the rain began to fall steadily. There was something freeing about the sensation of fresh rain on his skin. He threw his arms wide, twirling on the nearly deserted sidewalk. It was invigorating—a welcome shock to his system. He suddenly couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to wallow—no one was worth that. It was beyond time for something new. 

Soon the rain began to pour into the steets, small rivers running into the gutters. Zach found the first shelter he could under a small awning at the entrance of a nearby building. The coverage was barely enough to keep him dry while he waited out the deluge. Zach’s eyes were pulled to the shimmering blur just a few feet away from him. It was a man—a smile plastered to his face as he stood with his face upturned to the sky. His hair was almost as vibrantly colored as his bright red jacket. His skin was shimmering as the lights of the city reflected off the water clinging to his skin.

Zach laughed and Frankie’s eyes shot open, landing on Zach immediately. “You’re crazy, you know that!” Zach practically shouted through the steady patter of the rain. Zach had never been accused of being quiet and he didn’t see why he’d change now. Besides, there was something about this guy. He needed to know him from the second Frankie’s smile beamed in his direction.

“I do. Tell me something I don’t know,” Frankie responded coolly, turning his attention on the dark haired man who clearly lacked any sense of fashion. A checkered button up shirt and a pair of black slacks was the loudest scream for help he’d ever seen.

“My name’s Zach,” Zach stated plainly, his eyes daring Frankie in a way that forced him to respond. 

“Touché,” Frankie conceded, laughing quietly. This guy was certainly different—obnoxiously loud, engagingly witty, and more than attractive. Frankie smiled and Zach felt his heart beat jump.   

“You know, you’re gonna catch a cold if you stay in that rain. I can make room for you over here,” Zach offered, stepping a bit backwards to indicate the small space beside him.

Frankie hesitated. The man was gorgeous—definitely fitting for the rebound he needed—but this was definitely reckless and somehow he knew that if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Zach nodded his head in encouragement, taking another small step backwards as Frankie approached. Zach felt the cool rain hitting his back as Frankie took advantage of the bit of space free from the rain.

“Frankie,” he offered a second later, his hand sticking out in the few inches of space between them. Zach shook it briefly, Frankie’s fingers feeling like ice against his skin. 

“Dude. You’re literally freezing,” Zach protested, his mouth open and his eyes wide. 

“It’s nothing. It’ll be fine,” Frankie tried, shrugging his shoulders and rubbing his hands together. Suddenly Zach’s hands were on his again, rubbing his own warmth against Frankie’s chilled skin. Frankie jerked back. This was definitely a little weird, but it wasn’t in a bad way. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to sketch you out,” Zach rushed, his words falling out of his mouth faster than he could think. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

“It’s okay. I just—“ Frankie paused. _Fuck, he’s taken,_ Zach thought to himself. “Actually. On second thought, go ahead. They’ll actually never warm up on their own,” Frankie conceded. Frankie saw Zach’s eyes light up and he was already hooked. There was no way around it now, he needed to know this man.

After a surprisingly minimally awkward minute of standing huddled from the rain with Zach trying to rub the warmth back into Frankie’s hands, Zach spoke again. “So, uh, now that we’re kind of like friends…where are you going at midnight on a Friday night? I feel like you would have better things to be doing than standing in the rain.”

“It’s complicated. There’s a new bar down near 20th, called Marilyn’s. I’ve been meaning to check it out for like a month, but I just haven’t found the time,” Frankie answered, giving Zach an answer that was at least halfway truthful.

“We’re headed the same direction,” Zach exclaimed, quickly trying to cover his excitement. “I mean, there’s a new club called Sixteen, it’s obviously on 16th. But it looks like we’ll be trapped for a while. All the cabs passing by are taken and the rain still hasn’t let up.”

“I have an uber coming. Or at least, it said they were coming,” Frankie murmured, pulling his phone from his pocket and swiping his finger across the screen. “Five more minutes,” he added. Frankie caught the quick pout on Zach’s face, somehow finding the slipped emotion endearing. “I mean, we’re going in the same direction. You’re welcome to join me down to 20th, it’ll only leave you a few blocks from your club.”

“Are you sure? Yes! Please. Thank you so much!” Zach exclaimed, his smile making his eyes squint just a bit. Frankie thought it was adorable and quickly admonished himself. He was definitely in trouble already with this one.

The car pulled up a few short minutes later and Frankie dashed through the rain, Zach close behind. Frankie greeted the driver before leaning back into his seat. Zach sighed softly. His heart was beating fast, rushing his blood through his body. His cheeks were turning red, his body humming with the anticipation in the air. He looked down at his hand, resting on the seat just a couple inches from Frankie’s. He would’ve sworn he could feel an electric current running through the space, begging for a spark to fly from their touch. 

Zach knew the ride wouldn’t be long and he found himself thankful for every red light they encountered. He wanted to prolong his time with this intriguing, beautiful stranger. All night felt like it wouldn’t be enough. He couldn’t imagine walking away after only a short 25 block car ride. 

Frankie couldn’t find a way to reason with himself. He knew he was being reckless, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t behaved this way in years—and look where it had gotten him. He’d been heartbroken for months and here he was, entertaining jumping head first into something with a man he didn’t even know but had a million warning signs painted all over him. That attitude and that smile—they were trouble. The kind of trouble Frankie liked.

Zach shifted in his seat, his leg inching just a big closer to Frankie’s. Frankie couldn’t help but smile, his eyes catching Zach’s. All thought left Zach’s head as he crossed the small space, sliding closer to Frankie. Zach waited, his breath caught in his throat. He watched Frankie’s eyes land on Zach’s lips. Zach could almost feel it already—the weight of Frankie’s lips on his own. The actual thing was much better. Frankie’s kiss was unlike any he’d had before and Zach knew he’d go through any lengths to feel it again. Their legs were tangled in the tight quarters of the back seat as the car jerked to a stop. Zach blinked, dazed at the sudden halt. Frankie recovered faster, smiling at the driver as he slid out of the car. Zach stumbled as he tried to follow.

Frankie was already two steps from the heavy wooden door with no name on it. Zach stood in the now drizzling rain, staring at the beautiful man before him. His lips were tingling from their kiss, electricity coursing through his veins. Frankie turned back with his hand already pushing the door open, “So, are you coming or what?” 

Zach took less than a second to join Frankie, passing through the heavy doors into the dimly lit bar. A large, round bar filled the center of the space. The polished wood surface shined in the dulled lights. Frankie headed straight for a booth in the back corner, the seats covered in deep burgundy leather. Zach slid into the space next to him. 

“I feel like I already know you,” Zach murmured, his hands taking Frankie’s again for the first time since they’d been huddled together on the street.

“You’re crazy,” Frankie uttered in weak admonishment.

“Let me get to know you then,” Zach urged, his eyes widening as a playful pout pushed his lower lip out. It was too much. Frankie had never been one to resist a wide-eyed puppy. Frankie kissed Zach’s pout. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Zach teased when Frankie pulled away. Frankie sighed loudly, cursing himself for the thoughts running through his head. _Love at first sight on the rainy streets of New York City at midnight on a Friday night. It’s a perfect story._ a small smile played on his lips, like he could already see exactly what was going to come next. 

Hours passed like lightning. Their conversation carried on without a misstep, Frankie’s hand resting on Zach’s knee for much of the night. The waitress paid just enough attention to them to make Zach feel like no one else even existed. “Let me take you home,” Zach begged after Frankie’s fourth yawn. 

Frankie knew the smarter answer, but instead his lips answered, “yes.” 

The rain had let up as they exited, the streets quiet in the early morning hours. Zach slid into the waiting car first. Frankie followed, nuzzling his head into Zach’s shoulder. They stayed that way, silent as the car buzzed through the city streets. Zach’s anticipation reached a fever pitch when they exited at the same spot they’d begun the night. Frankie wordlessly slipped his hand into Zach’s, guiding him back to his building. 

* * *

Zach woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his eyes, Frankie tucked against his side. Frankie glanced up as Zach stirred. Zach’s hand rested loosely on Frankie’s waisted. “That was fun babe—as always. I liked Marilyn’s, very retro. And don’t think I didn’t notice the small pictures of Marilyn Monroe scattered on the walls. I bet Dom would love it there. We should take everyone next time,” Zach commented. Frankie nodded in agreement, dropping a kiss on the warm skin of Zach’s shoulder. “Next weekend, we can go to that club if you want,” Zach offered. 

“Do you think you can handle my clubbing persona,” Frankie teased. “You didn’t much care for it last time we tried it. You got really mad when that guy touched my ass.”

“Yeah, but the sex we had later that night was incredible,” Zach murmured, sliding his hand down to Frankie’s ass, squeezing a bit harder than he normally did. Frankie squirmed to get away as Zach laughed, rolling them over in bed, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Frankie’s shoulders. His kissed Frankie’s neck, his teeth grazing over Frankie’s soft skin in the way Zach knew he liked.

“I love every version of you baby,” Frankie murmured, his hand curling around the diamond ring hanging on Zach’s necklace. He unhooked the clasp, dropping the ring into his palm. Zach looked up when he felt the weight drop from his neck. Zach offered his left hand, waiting for Frankie to slide the metal over his knuckle. Zach kissed the ring before sliding his fingers between Frankie's. Frankie's slid his free hand into Zach's hair, sealing the moment with a kiss.


End file.
